Sweet sixteenLehrer auf Abwegen
by shine21
Summary: DU kriegst Ärger...nicht ich! Du kriegst immer den Ärger...außerdem ist mein Vater seit neuestem Lehrer . Ich bin fein raus...Scarhead.Slash, Humor uvm!
1. Eine folgenschwere Schachtel

Autor:shine21

Beta? Bis jetzt nur von mir gelesen-.-

Disclaimer: Nichts ist mir...bis auf die da darf keiner von klauen...das gilt eigentlich für jede meiner FFs. Sonst gibt es Ärger:-P Der Rest bzw. die Personen und die Settings gehören J.K. Rowling und sie verdient einen Haufen Geld damit... ich nichtO.o Ich persönlich habe noch keine vergleichbare FF gelesen ...falls so etwas schon mal geschrieben wurde einfach melden aber ich glaube kaum, dass jemand meine kranken Gedanken teilt;-)

Rating: Humor, Romantik, uvm. habe keine Ahnung was noch alles kommen wird

Pairing: Einige...lasst euch überraschen aber wer mich kennt weiß was für eines ich bevorzuge Aber es gibt auch Überraschungen XD

INFO: Harry und Draco brechen in Snapes Klassenraum ein..öffnen eine Schachtel, die eigentlich gar nicht zu öffnen ist und lassen etwas frei, dass eine Menge Ärger verursacht. Nun müssen die beiden versuchen das ganze Chaos welches entsteht rückgängig zu machen. Aber wie? Und wie soll das gehen, wenn keine Lehrer da sind? Wie das passiert ist? Einfach lesen XD

* * *

**Sweet sixteen**

**Lehrer auf Abwegen...**

* * *

**Prolog**

**Eine folgenschwere Schachtel **

* * *

Eine schneeweiße Landschaft erstreckte sich. Vögel flogen gen Süden und es fing wieder an zu schneien.

In Hogwarts dem Ort des Geschehens herrschte eine fast bedrückende Stille. Die Schüler, welche sich sonst aufgeregt über den Verlauf der Unterrichtsstunden unterhielten befanden sich größtenteils bei ihren Eltern oder im Urlaub.

Winterferien. Entspannung für die Schüler und für die Lehrer.

Bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen waren alle in ihren Kutschen und fuhren nach Hause.

Nur die Lehrer befanden sich noch in diesem großen Gebäude um den Lehrplan zu besprechen. Das Treffen rückte stetig näher ...

Doch in einem der vielen Gänge regte sich etwas oder vielmehr regte sich jemand ...

Kein Lehrer. Nein, vielmehr zwei Schüler deren Auftreten für einiges Aufsehen gesorgt hätte.

_"Potter!"_

_"Ja, Malfoy?"_

_"Bewegung. Du bist viel zu lahm!"_

_"Würde ich ja gern aber du stehst vor mir!"_

Draco drehte sich zu Harry um und musterte diesen schnaubend. Ohne etwas auf dessen Aussage zu erwidern, lief er weiter. Vor einer großen hölzernen Tür blieben sie stehen.

_"Malfoy?"_

_"Nerv nicht Potter!"_

_"Warum sind wir nur so lebensmüde und brechen in Snapes Klassenraum ein?"_

Der Angesprochene blieb stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

_"Wegen dir...", _abwertend wurde auf Harry gezeigt.

_"Tse, du warst es doch, der anfangen musste zu lachen ...", _seufzte Harry und lehnte sich an die Wand.

_"Nur deswegen musst du mit mir nachsitzen..."_

_"...am letzten Schultag!", _fügte er grummelnd hinzu.

_-Als hätte ich darum gebeten!-_

_"Das diskutieren wir ein anderes Mal aus, Potter!"_ zischte Draco und öffnete geräuschlos die Tür zum Klassenraum, Professor Snapes.

Harry schaute argwöhnisch hinein. Nicht einmal in seinen Träumen, oder wenn er verfolgt werden würde, wäre er freiwillig, in seiner Freizeit, in Snapes Klassenraum gegangen. Geschweige denn eingebrochen! Und das auch noch mit der Person, die ihn seit dem ersten Schuljahr permanent auf dem Kieker hatte. Er wusste ja nicht einmal was sein krimineller Gegenüber eigentlich vor hatte. Irgendeinen Trank wollten sie suchen ...einen der das Ganze rückgängig machen würde...wer's glaubt.

_"Potter! Hier ist etwas..."_

_"Toll, Malfoy. Ein Schrank, mal was anderes.", _theatralisch hielt er sich die Hand auf die Stirn.

_"Welch schöner Schrank es doch ist."_

_"Verarsch' dich selber, Potter! Mach ihn auf." _

_"Bin ich dein Sklave, Malfoy?", _fragte Harry ihn abwertend.

_"Wer weiß, vielleicht kann man ja da noch was in diese Richtung drehen."_

_"Träum, weiter.", _resignierend ging Harry zum Schrank und öffnete ihn.

_"Toll, Malfoy! Bücher und Gläser. Hast du was anderes erwartet?"_

Draco schob Harry beiseite und widmete sich dem Inhalt des Schrankes. Er nahm einige Bücher und Gläser heraus, stellte sie auf den Boden und fasste mit seinem Arm tiefer in den Schrank.

_"Da ist was! Eine Schachtel."_

_"Klasse! Eine Schachtel. Wollten wir nicht irgendein Gesöff finden? Warum suchst du jetzt nach Schachteln?"_

_"Potter, Potter du hast wirklich keine Ahnung. Es ist viel besser, wenn man etwas hat mit dem man einen anderen erpressen kann. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung..."_

_-Ja ja, Erfahrung...-_

_"Außerdem muss das was sein, dass wichtig ist. Sonst hätte er sie nicht ins hinterste Eck versteckt.", _er versuchte die Schachtel zu öffnen, während Harry die Gläser und Bücher wieder zurück stellte. Wenn Snape sie schon erwischen sollte dann doch bitte ohne großartige Beweise.

_"Malfoy, lass das. Da draußen kommt jemand." _

Harry deutete erst zur Tür und lief dann zu Draco, beugte sich hinunter und versuchte ihm die Schachtel zu entreißen. Doch nichts geschah.

Beide Jungen zogen an dem kleinen viereckigen Gegenstand aus Holz und ließen nicht los.

_"Potter! Was soll das? Ich hatte es fast. Lass los!"_

_"Wir werden Ärger kriegen falls sie uns hier erwischen. Lass das Ding los, wir müssen verschwinden!"_

_"Eine kleine Korrektur, Potter!"_ Draco zog weiterhin an der Schachtel und sah Harry aus bösen funkelnden Augen an.

_"DU kriegst Ärger! Nicht ich! Du kriegst immer den Ärger. Außerdem ist mein Vater seit neuestem Lehrer. Ich bin fein raus. Scarhead.", _grinste Draco und sah amüsiert wie Harry diese Tatsache aufnahm.

_"D...du verdammtes Frettchen. Du und deine verdammte Familie ..." _grummelte Harry und erwiderte das Ziehen des Blonden vor ihm.

Doch plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall und beide Jungen lagen auf dem Boden, hielten sich ihren schmerzenden Hintern, schauten ratlos auf den nun geöffneten Gegenstand vor ihnen.

Die Kiste war offen! Doch das war nicht alles. Etwas kam hinaus-etwas kleines. Es flog auf den Schrank und verweilte dort, beobachtete Harry und Draco von dort aus.

Harry und Draco standen auf und schauten verwirrt zu dem kleinen Etwas auf dem Schrank.

_"Potter, was ist das?", _flüsterte Draco und zeigte auf das kleine merkwürdige Wesen, welches nun anfing leicht zu grinsen.

_"Keine Ahnung, Malfoy", _gab Harry schulterzuckend zu.

Als beide Stimmen von draußen hören konnten, die stetig lauter wurden sahen sie sich ratlos an.

_"Dort...", _sagte Draco leise und zeigte auf Snapes Lehrerpult, rannte dort hin. Harry folgte ihm und beide quetschten sich darunter. Wobei Draco aufgrund seiner Größe die weitaus größten Schwierigkeiten hatte.

Die Sekunden verstrichen und Harry war diese Lage mehr als unangenehm. Ein Zischen von Dracos Seite schreckte ihn auf.

_"Was?" _

_"Potter, du hast mich eben begrapscht!"_

_"Wie? Ich würde dich nicht mal begrapschen, wenn du aus Gold wärst, Malfoy."_

_"Oh, steht der Goldjunge Gryffindors etwa auf mich?"_

_"Das wünscht du dir!"_

Doch ehe Harry seinen Satz beenden konnte wurde die Tür aufgemacht und Personen traten ein. Sämtliche Lehrer von Hogwarts.

_-Oh nein, heute ist ja eine Lehrerversammlung. Deswegen sieht es hier so merkwürdig aus-, _dachte sich Draco und gab sich gedanklich einen Arschtritt. Wie dumm musste man sein um das zu vergessen. Daran war nur Potter Schuld.

Er sah kurz zu diesem herüber und schaute ihn böse an.

_"Severus, es trifft sich sehr gut, dass wir deinen Klassenraum benutzen können. Alle anderen sind zu klein oder zu vollgeräumt durch die andauernde Restaurierung.", _sprach der Direktor erleichtert und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Die anderen Lehrer machten es ihm nach.

Nur Lucius schaute sich um und erkannte etwas auf dem Boden. Eine kleine hölzerne Schachtel.

_"Sev, was ist das denn für eine Schachtel?" _

Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging auf den Gegenstand zu, nahm ihn in die Hand.

_"Das hier? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe das Ding nie aufkriegen können und deswegen in die hinterste Ecke des Schranks verstaut. Wie es wohl aufgegangen ist?"_

_"Lasst uns jetzt anfangen. Wir haben viel zu bereden. Wir können uns auch später noch um den Inhalt der Schachtel unterhalten", _lenkte Minvera Mc. Gonagall bestimmend ein und alle Anwesenden konzentrierten sich auf ihre zu besprechenden Themen.

Wieder bei Harry und Draco, war es diesmal Harry der seinem, sehr nahen, Gegenüber mit einem kritischen Blick strafte.

_-Erpressen! Das ich nicht lache! Etwas besonderes. Pah!-_

Plötzlich verstummten die Stimmen der Lehrer und ein Summen trat an deren Platz. Aus dem Summen wurde ein Singen und ein Lied ertönte.

_Endlich hier und doch nicht da ...  
Endlich frei und doch etwas sonderbar_

_Nach all den Jahren ist es an der Zeit  
Schabernack zu treiben und  
Chaos zu verbreiten._

_All die Anwesenden, so alt und ernst.  
Ihr seit der Anfang und doch das Ende._

_An euch wird es liegen, wer am Ende  
lacht und wer sich wendet._

Das Lied wurde leiser und ein Plopp ertönte.

Alles war ruhig.

Draco und Harry dachten insgeheim dasselbe.

Warum hatte keiner der Lehrer etwas getan, gesagt und zumindest einen Laut der Verwunderung von sich gegeben?

Beide Jungen sahen sich an und nickten, dann versuchten sie ihr Versteck zu verlassen was aber nicht funktionierte da ihnen der Weg versperrt wurde. Versperrt durch ein paar lange Beine vor ihnen.

Die Person, welche vor ihnen stand beugte sich hinunter und sah irritiert in die Augenpaare von Harry und Draco. Diese weiteten sich vor Entsetzen als sie erkannten wer sie gerade entdeckt hatte.

Aus dunkelbraunen fast schwarzen Augen sah die Person sie an, deren schwarzes langes Haar fiel ihr locker über die Schultern und das blasse fast weiße Gesicht, mit einem Rotschimmer, glänzte wie Porzellan, hatte etwas zerbrechliches an sich.

Das konnte doch gar nicht sein!

_"P...Potter?", _stotterte Draco und sah besorgt zu Harry. Dieser nickte nur.

_"Malfoy. Wir haben einen sehr großen Fehler begangen!", _Harrys Stimme zitterte. Beide wagten es nicht den ersten Schritt nach draußen zu machen.

_"Luc, schau mal der sieht genauso aus wie du!", _sprach der fremde Junge.

TBC

Was ist passiert? Wer ist dieser Junge und wo sind die Lehrer? Lasst euch überraschen XD


	2. Das Problem gewinnt an Form

Autor: yume22

Beta: Lisa-Madeleine

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Humor, General

Thanx an alle Kommischreiber:-)

**Amunet:** Danke :-D

**summsenine:** Hm, reimen liegt mir nicht-.-' Schön, dass es dir trotzdem gefällt XD

**Andrea Lupin:** Jepp...so ist es XD

**u-r-olny-my-shadow:** Jepp. Aber es ist nicht ihr derzeitiger Wissensstand..es ist etwas komplizierter ;-)

**Kylyen:** Ich bemühe mich um ein schnelles Update XD

**Ayrana:** Das Zweite ;-) Mal sehen was ich mir noch so alles einfallen lasseO.o

**Mina Syusuke:** Ja, das sind sie XD Zuckersüß und doch arm dran ;-P

INFO: Ich habe momentan einen kleinen Durchhänger, bzw. weiß ich nicht wie es weitergehen soll...habe da an einer Stelle ein klitzekleines Problem' Ich versuche trotzdem, dass ich das nächste Kapitel schnell bringe...na ja, dass es nicht so lange auf sich warten lässtO.o'

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

**Das Problem gewinnt an Form**

* * *

„Luc, schau mal der sieht genauso aus wie du!"

Draco und Harry kamen beide aus ihrem Versteck herausgekrochen und sahen sich um. Vor ihnen stand doch tatsächlich die gesamte Lehrerschaft aber was daran außergewöhnlich war, war die Tatsache, dass alle Personen in ihrer jugendlichen Form vor ihnen standen. Etwa sechzehn um genau zu sein.

Severus Snape, seines Zeichens eher ein nicht sehr ansehnlicher Typ stand grinsend neben einem Jungen, dem Draco nur allzu bekannt war. Seinem Vater.  
Doch das Beste war ja noch, dass er, Severus Snape-gut aussah. Wie hatte dieser Mann es nur geschafft, sich so zu verunstalten?

Lucius' lange blonde Haare fielen ihm locker über die Schulter, seine blauen Augen fixierten Draco und er schnaubte verächtlich.

Harry erschrak als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah den 'Übeltäter', erkannte ihn.  
Leider.

Er lief einige Schritte rückwärts und fiel auf den Boden, auf seinen Hintern.

„Aber, aber. So schreckhaft? Ich wollte mich doch nur vorstellen..."

Der Junge kam auf Harry zu und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Seine schwarzen mittellangen Haare wurden hinten mit einem Gummiband zusammen gebunden. Doch etwas an ihm war merkwürdig und das fiel auch Draco auf als er den Jungen intensiver aus der Ferne betrachtete. Er hatte seltsame Augen, erst erschienen sie einem als braun dann wieder als rotbraun und schließlich als rot, doch das nur für kurze Zeit.

„Vo...Vol...Vold...", stotterte Harry und kam nicht dazu einen vollständigen Satz herauszubringen da sich schon zwei Finger auf seinen Lippen befanden.

„Schh, ich weiß zwar nicht woher du diesen Namen kennst aber es ist für uns beide besser, wenn kein anderer davon erfährt. Mein Name ist Tom. Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?", flüsterte Tom und richtete sich wieder auf, reichte Harry seine Hand, der diese zaghaft annahm.

Was lief denn jetzt falsch? Er kannte diesen Jungen. In seinem zweiten Jahr hatte Harry ihn in der Kammer des Schreckens gesehen und eine schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft gemacht. Vor ihm stand und dessen war er sich sicher, Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort. Doch der wusste anscheinend nichts von seiner ganzen Vergangenheit, kannte ihn nicht und kannte die Kammer des Schreckens nicht, noch nicht.

„Harry. Mein Name ist Harry...", brachte er gerade noch heraus als er auch schon von einem Mädchen unterbrochen wurde.

„Wo sind wir und wer seid ihr? Ihr seht so merkwürdig aus und ich ...", sie zeigte auf ihre Kleidung und fuhr fort.

„...was ich an habe ist zu groß und überhaupt kommt mir das Alles sehr seltsam vor."

Harry betrachtete das Mädchen vor sich ganz genau. Sie war sehr hübsch, hatte blaugraue Augen und ihre dunkelblonden Haare waren sehr kurz. Sie sah fast etwas jungenhaft aus. Das war doch nicht etwa...?

„Mrs. Mc... ich meine Minerva?" fragte Harry vorsichtig und trat näher an das Mädchen, welches etwas kleiner als er war.

„Ja? Stimmt irgendetwas nicht mit meinem Namen?"

Ein weiterer Junge trat hervor und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er hatte dunkelblondes mittellanges Haar und leuchtend blaue Augen. Harry sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Das konnte nur ihr Direktor sein. Professor Albus Dumbledore... er war jung!

„Wir sollten uns erst einmal neu einkleiden. So wird das nichts."

Wie immer der Erste, der etwas sinnvolles zu der momentanen Lage zu sagen hatte und gleich einen Vorschlag zur Besserung bzw. zur Lockerung machte.

Alle Anwesenden nickten und zauberten sich neue Sachen. Doch etwas war merkwürdig. Sie hatten anscheinend alle eine andere Auffassung von Mode.

Während sich Dumbledore 'Junior' eher konservativ zeigte und Minerva es ihm nachmachte, fiel die Wahl bei Snape, Malfoy Senior und Tom eher lässig aus.  
Genauso machten es die Mädchen unter der Lehrerschaft.

Harry fielen noch weitere Personen auf. Professor Trelawney, Mme Hooch, Mme Pomfrey und Hagrid.

Alle waren jung. Der Halbriese war ca. 2.15 m groß, schlank und wirkte wie ein ganz normaler Jugendlicher. Seine freundliche Art war nicht verschwunden. Nein, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er schaute alle freundlich an und wirkte gewohnt treuherzig.

Professor Trelawney dagegen hatte sich gemacht. Sie sah sehr gut aus aber leider merkte man ihr ihre Zerstreut, - und Verrücktheit an. Sie sah zu Harry und Draco, kam auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu.

„Du! Du bist es. Ich spüre es ganz deutlich..."

Harry seufzte und wandte sich von ihr ab.

„Ja, ja ich weiß, dass ich sterben werde..."

_-Bei Merlin hat die nicht mal ne andere Nummer drauf-_

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und schwieg. Anscheinend hatte er recht.

Madame Hooch und Madame Sprout dagegen ließen das alles unbeachtet und redeten miteinander. Sie kannten sich wohl schon aus ihrer gemeinsamen Jugend.

Madame Sprout sah ganz anders aus. Völlig verändert. Gut, sie hatte immer noch ein paar Pfunde zu viel aber das eher an den richtigen Stellen, sie machte einen sehr herzigen Eindruck auf ihn, wie sie aus ihren braunen kugelrunden Augen zu ihn lugte und ihm ein Lächeln schenkte. Auch Madame Hooch  
schaute ihn freundlich an und widmete sich dann wieder ihrer Gesprächspartnerin, während sie sich immer wieder durch ihre rotbraunen Haare fuhr.

Ein etwas kleineres Mädchen mit kugelrunden grünen Augen, schwarzem Haar und einem freundlichem Lächeln auf ihren schmalen Lippen setzte sich zu den beiden. Sie sah ganz nach Madame Pomfrey aus.

Harry ging zu Draco und nahm ihn beiseite.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er ihn ,doch er bekam keine Antwort. Als er in das Gesicht seines Nebenmannes sah erkannte er das pure Entsetzen. Er rüttelte ihn und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. Wie sehr hatte er sich gewünscht das zu tun aber nicht wegen so einem Grund.

„Lass das Potter! Da... da steht mein Vater...", stotterte er und wurde noch eine Spur blasser.

„...er ist so alt wie ich und kennt mich nicht."

Fassungslos. So konnte man den Ausdruck in Draos Augen am Besten beschreiben. Sein Vater war so alt wie er! Der Gute war total überfordert mit dieser Tatsache und daraus versuchte er auch kein Geheimnis zu machen.  
Wozu auch? Draco war schon so gut wie geliefert! Wenn seine Mutter das erfuhr.

Bei diesem Gedanken ließ er sich seufzend auf einen Stuhl fallen und beobachtete seinen Vater weiter, der sich mit Severus und Tom unterhielt.  
Die besten Freunde! Auch, wenn Tom, der Einzige war, der gar keinen von den Anwesenden kannte.

Obwohl Harry ganz gut nachvollziehen konnte wie es seinem Erzfeind gerade erging, fand er, dass nicht nur dieser zu leiden hatte.

Immerhin hatte Harry, außer dem Problem, die gesamte Lehrerschaft wieder in ihr normales Alter zurück zu verwandeln, auch noch jemanden, der ihm ganz offensichtlich nachstellte. Das Schlimme daran war nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass es sich um einen Jungen handelte. Nein, dass Schlimme war, dass es sein persönlicher Todfeind Nr. 1 war, Tom Riddle. Dieser schaute immer wieder zu ihm, blinzelte und lächelte ihn an.

Jetzt zu sagen was schlimmer war, wäre sehr viel schwerer als vielleicht zu Anfang gedacht...  
Er wünschte sich momentan nichts sehnlicher als den 'alten' Lord Voldemort, der ihn all die Jahre über töten wollte-oder vielleicht doch nicht?  
Diese Zwickmühle war noch unerträglicher als der Rest dieser versauten Lage.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Malfoy!", kam es genervt aus ihm heraus.

Lucius schaute irritiert auf, da er dachte er sei gemeint gewesen. Doch als er Dracos undeutliches aber lautes Grummeln hörte, drehte er sich wieder zu Severus um.

„Nenn mich nicht Malfoy! Ich habe keine Lust meinem Vater erklären zu müssen wer ich bin, verstanden?", zischte Draco zurück und stand auf, bäumte sich vor Harry auf. Dieser zog seine Augebraue hoch und lehnte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Aha, kein Malfoy, also. Hm, wie soll ich dich denn sonst nennen?"

Draco seufzte laut auf und kam näher an Harry heran, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh je, Potter. Wie wäre es mit Draco? Ist das so schwer?"

So schwer? Jahrelang hat man sich diese Anrede angewöhnt, eine persönliche Distanz zueinander aufgebaut und jetzt? Jetzt auf einmal sollte er ihn Draco nennen? Vielleicht hat das Ganze ja auch Anzeichen bei ihm hinterlassen?  
Was eigentlich nicht so schlecht wäre.  
Aber was soll' s.

„O.k. wenn du glücklich bist immer, Mal...ähem, Draco", seinen Namen sprach er dabei sehr lang aus. Zähneknirschend wandte sich Draco von ihm ab.

„So, was nun, Potter?"

„Sehe ich aus wie ein Infostand? Ich weiß auch nicht mehr als du..."

Genervt, gereizt und äußerst angepisst von der ganzen Situation schlug Draco mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Du tust doch sonst immer so als ob du der große Held wärst! Also mach hinne und mach das was du immer tust, spiel den Helden und mach alles wieder rückgängig!"

Das war ja wieder einmal klar. Jetzt wird alles auf ihn abgelassen-wie sonst auch. Als hätte er nicht schon genug zu tun! Nein, anstatt die gesamte Zauberwelt vor dem dunklen Lord zu bewahren und irgendwann sein Leben zu geben im Kampf gegen diesen, darf er jetzt auch noch dieses klitzekleine Problem lösen.

Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals danach geschrieen zu haben der Held der ganzen, ihn langsam ermüdenden, Zauberwelt zu sein.  
Was wäre, wenn er sich einfach von allem abseilen würde?  
Alles so ließe wie es ist.

Einen Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle sein lassen, der nie zu einem dunklen Lord werden würde?

Einen Lucius Malfoy, zwar immer noch arrogant, eitel und unausstehlich, wäre aber immer noch erträglicher und ausbaufähiger als der alte und Malfoy bzw. Draco würde es auch nicht schaden.

Hm, so vieles das dafür spräche aber...  
Na ja, was wäre mit Dumbledore?  
Er wäre der einzige Grund dafür, es nicht so zu lassen wie es war.  
Vielleicht könnte man ja auch nur einige wieder zurückverwandeln und andere so lassen aber...  
Da wäre wieder das alte Problem. Lord Voldemort Senior oder Lord Voldemort Junior?  
Das waren einfach zu viele Fragen. Aber bei der ganzen Nachdenkerei kam Harry etwas anderes in den Sinn.

Sie bräuchten einen Erwachsenen, den sie mit einbeziehen konnten. Doch wen? Wer wäre verschwiegen genug um dicht zu halten?  
Und vor allem, derjenige müsste auch Beziehungen zum Ministerium haben, da diese früher oder später von der ganzen Sache Wind bekämen.  
Da fielen ihm eigentlich nur ein oder zwei Personen ein.

Ja, mit denen, falls sie mitmachen würden und seinen Freunden wären sie sicher in der Lage eine Lösung finden.

Sie mussten eine finden!

**TBC**

So das war's Hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat.

Wie ist Voldi bzw. Tom nach Hogwarts gekommen? Und warum?

Hm, da lasse ich euch grübelnXD

Mal sehen was ich mir noch alles so einfallen lasse.


	3. Hilfe!

Autor:shine21

Beta: Lisa-Madeleine

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Humor

Thanx an alle Kommischreiber ;-)

**Andrea Lupin:** Hier ist es...aber warum Tom da ist, wird noch nicht gelüftet XD

**Krieger des Wahnsinns:** Tom soll das Vieh sein? O.o Also, auf die bin ich nicht mal selbst gekommen XD Aber vielleicht hast du ja nicht so unrecht...und Tom hat was damit zu tun ;-P

**Celina-HP:** einfallen lassen? Die beiden sind geliefert XD Erst recht, wenn Draco versuchen muss Harry vor Tom zu beschützen obwohl er das ja eigentlich nicht will ;-)

**Kylyen:** Ja, das sie Sache mit Tommy wird lustig...sehr lustig XD Und die Erwachsenen? Ja, die kommen jetzt ;-P

**Babsel:** Und wieder Tom XD Lass dich überraschen :-)

INFO: Ihr stellt ja alle eigentlich alle nur eine Frage. Wie kommt Tom nach Hogwarts? Hm, das verrate ich natürlich noch nicht aber in etwa kommt es am Ende des Kapitels kurz vor. Warum er sich plötzlich in Harry verguckt hat? Ist einfach so...gegen die Liebe auf den ersten Blick kann man nichts tun XD Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat.

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

**Hilfe!**

* * *

"Draco? Bleib hier und kümmere dich um die Lehrer. Ich schick ne Eule los und hol die anderen...", orderte Harry und wollte zur Tür gehen als er von Draco darin aufgehalten wurde.

Der Blonde hatte echt keinen Nerv für so etwas und erst recht nicht auf jemanden wie Harry, der ihm auf einmal Befehle erteilte.

"Potter, kommandier mich nicht rum! Und überhaupt, wem willst du einen Brief schreiben? Welcher deiner kranken Ideen ist das schon wieder, Potter?"

Harry nahm Dracos Hand von seinem Arm und kam näher.

Hey, er hatte es schließlich auch nicht gerade leicht und dann kam so einer wie Draco und dachte er sei der Einzige auf der Welt, der Probleme hatte. Gut, sein Vater war jung, na und! Lord Voldemort auch und der schien ein Auge auf ihn geworfen zu haben. Also wer war jetzt schlimmer dran?

"Nenn mich nicht dauernd Potter, wenn wir schon bei den Vornamen sind dann mach es genauso. Ich will dich nur ungern an deinen Vater und Snape erinnern, die da hinten stehen und mich sowieso ansehen als hätten sie meinen Vater vor der Nase. Verstehst du jetzt was ich meine?"

Draco nickte nur und schnaubte. Eine Frage wurde gerade beantwortet und die zweite?

"Ich schreibe Professor Lupin oder besser Ex-Professor Lupin einen Brief. Er soll herkommen und uns helfen, denn alleine schaffen wir das nicht, Draco"

Damit wandte er sich von dem Slytherin ab und ging raus, drehte sich noch einmal um.

"Vorerst darf keiner raus, Ok?"

Die gesamte Lehrerschaft schaute Harry dabei zu wie dieser den Raum verließ und wie Draco perplex und nachdenklich da stand, zu überlegen schien.  
Von Tom wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, denn der wollte gerade Harry hinterher und war schon fast an der Tür. Draco rannte zu ihm und stellte sich dem Schwarzhaarigen in den Weg. Beide Jungen standen sich Auge in Auge und keiner von beiden ging zur Seite. Bis es Tom zu bunt wurde.

"Lass mich durch!", zischte er und versuchte an Draco vorbeizukommen. Doch ohne Erfolg. Ein Malfoy konnte manchmal sogar einer Mauer Konkurrenz machen. So auch jetzt. Es gab einfach kein Durchkommen.

Warum versuchte der Typ auch Harry hinterherzugehen? So besonders war er ja nun auch wieder nicht. Na ja,...  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf über das eben Gedachte und sah Tom unnachgiebig an.

"Machs uns doch nicht schwieriger als es eh schon ist. Hier kommt keiner raus und Harry ist sowieso gleich wieder da. Die paar Minuten kannst du es ja wohl noch ohne ihn aushalten", seufzte Draco und sah zu Tom, der wirklich darüber nachdachte.

Plötzlich kam Draco ein Gedanke. Wer war dieser Junge eigentlich? Er konnte keiner der Lehrer sein und zu kennen schien ihn auch keiner. Sehr merkwürdig. Und was für merkwürdige Augen er hatte, so rotbraun. Sehr suspekt.

"Ok, fürs Erste hast du gewonnen, Blondie.", gab Tom auf und wandte sich, bevor er wieder zu Severus und Lucius ging, an Draco.

"Aber ich krieg den Kleinen schon noch. Und noch was, mir stellt sich keiner in den Weg, klar?", ein abfälliges Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht und er achtete gar nicht mehr darauf ob oder was Draco erwiderte.

Der stand nämlich immer noch an der selben Stelle und realisierte jetzt erst was Tom zu ihm gesagt hatte. Er kriegt den Kleinen? Harry? Blondie?

Niemand nannte ihn ungestraft Blondie! Erst recht nicht ein so dahergelaufener, alter nun sechzehnjähriger Typ wie dieser, dieser...  
Es lag ihm auf der Zunge. Aber es fiel ihm einfach nicht ein.  
Man, wer war der Typ eigentlich?

Draco ließ seinen Blick schweifen und schaute zu den anderen Jugendlichen. In was war er da nur hineingeraten? Sein Vater durchbohrte ihn regelrecht mit seinen Blicken. Snape schaute eigentlich genauso genervt wie immer. Die weibliche Fraktion hatte es sich allesamt an einem Tisch bequem gemacht und hielten wohl gerade eine Krisensitzung. Denn sie redeten alle wild durcheinander. Frauen. Dachte Draco und schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht stellten sie sich auch einander vor und begannen rumzuzicken.

Hoffentlich käme Harry bald wieder, mit Verstärkung. Er gab es nicht gerne zu und würde es auch nie laut aussprechen aber er war momentan ziemlich überfordert mit der ganzen Situation. Was war nur in dieser verdammten Schachtel? Und wie würden sie dieses Vieh oder Wesen wieder einfangen können?

Harry indes schickte gerade Hedwig los und sah ihr sehnsüchtig und hoffend nach. Jetzt musste sich Remus nur noch beeilen. Er hoffte, dass es dieser noch bis zum heutigen Abend schaffen würde. Schließlich könnte er sich bis Hogsmeade apparieren und von dort aus eine Kutsche nehmen. Zu schaffen wäre es.

Nun musste er nur noch seine Freunde finden. Aber wo sollte er anfangen zu suchen? Die könnten überall sein. Die erste Station war die Bibliothek.  
Diesmal noch leerer als sonst, da alle Schüler in den Ferien waren.  
Im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek fand er wenigstens eine der gesuchten Personen. Hermine. Eigentlich nicht unbedingt verwunderlich. Aber sie tat nicht unbedingt das was man in einer Bibliothek tun sollte.

Er erkannte noch jemanden neben ihr und das ließ ihn schlucken und sich an den Kopf greifen. Was kam denn noch alles? Reichte es nicht aus, dass die gesamte Lehrerschaft jung war? Nein, jetzt kommt gleich der nächste Schlag.

Warum lag seine beste Freundin in den Armen eines Slytherin?

"Herm? Was hat das zu bedeuten? Du und Blaise? Bitte sag, dass das nur ein Scherz ist.", fragte er leicht genervt und schaute abwechselnd irritiert zu Blaise und Hermine.

Man merkte deutlich, dass ihm diese Szene mehr als peinlich berührte.  
Beide standen auf und zogen ihre Umhänge zurecht, dann wandte sich Hermine an Harry.

"Wir wollten alleine sein..."

Toll. Als hätte er sich das nicht denken können. Seufzend winkte Harry ab und wandte sich an die beiden. Es war ihm eigentlich egal was die beiden trieben doch momentan brauchte er Hilfe und das war nun mal wichtiger.  
Sollte sich Hermine doch rumtreiben mit wem sie wollte, was sollte er schon großartig dagegen tun?

"Ich brauche eure Hilfe."

Er fing an zu erzählen. Als er fertig war schaute er zuerst zu Blaise, denn dieser fing plötzlich an zu lachen. Was bitteschön war jetzt daran so komisch?

"Du und Draco? In Snapes Zimmer? Erst brecht ihr ein, dann kommen die Lehrer und dann lasst ihr auch noch was frei, dass alle in sechzehnjährige zurückverwandelt? Zu komisch...", mittlerweile hielt er sich schon den Bauch und sah entschuldigend zu Hermine, doch aufhören konnte er immer noch nicht. Wie Draco sich jetzt fühlen musste.

Harry schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf und sah erwartungsvoll zu Hermine. Doch auch von ihr wurde er enttäuscht. Sie sah ihn erst nachdenklich an, dann schlich sich auch auf ihr Gesicht ein Grinsen und sie lachte leise.

"Das kommt also raus, wenn du und Malfoy euch zusammen tut.", lachte sie still und fing sich wieder, ging zu Harry und nahm seine Hand.

"Komm wir gehen zu Ron und den anderen, dann gehen wir zu den Lehrern."

Die drei machten sich, nachdem sich Blaise etwas beruhigt hatte, auf den Weg und sammelten die restlichen Gryffindors ein. Auch Slytherins kamen hinzu, Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle. Mehrere hätten wohl den Rahmen gesprengt.

Unter den Gryffindors befand sich natürlich Ron, der die ganze Sache eher skeptisch betrachtete. Harry und Malfoy brechen zusammen-zusammen wohlgemerkt-in Snapes Zimmer ein? Wie lebensmüde muss man sein?  
Lavender Brown witterte dahinter eine Sensation und musste, genauso wie Colin Creeve zu stillschweigen verdonnert werden. Colins Kamera wurde natürlich beschlagnahmt. Neville seufzte nur und dachte daran wie schön es doch gewesen wäre, jetzt bei seiner Großmutter zu sein. Alles wäre besser gewesen als dieser Schlamassel.

Alle, zehn an der Zahl, betraten den Raum des Zaubertranklehrers und schauten sich um. Draco kam direkt auf Harry zu und zog ihn zu sich, beachtete die anderen gar nicht, die sich umsahen und vereinzelt zu den Lehrern gingen.

"Dieser Typ...", er zeigte auf Tom und redete weiter.

"...wollte dir unbedingt hinterher, hat mich bedroht, nennt mich Blondie und dich "seinen Kleinen'. Mit dem stimmt etwas nicht. Und warum hast du die alle hier her geschleppt?"

Harry schaute zu Tom und versuchte dessen Augenzwinkern zu ignorieren. Wenn Draco nur wüsste, mit wem er sich angelegt hatte. Seufzend wand er sich an den Blonden und sah ihn erschöpft an.

"Sein Name ist Tom und mehr solltest du erst einmal nicht wissen, sollte keiner wissen. Ignorier ihn einfach und leg dich auf keinen Fall mit ihm an. Auf keinen Fall. Klar?"

"Angst um mich, Potter?", hakte Draco spitzbübisch nach und legte einen Arm um ihn.

Das Ron fast vom Stuhl fiel, als er das sah, bemerkte keiner. Keiner sah in die Richtung der beiden. Na ja, außer vielleicht Tom und dessen Augen funkelten wütend und sehr rot in Dracos Richtung.

"Träum weiter...", zischte Harry und entfernte sich etwas von Draco.

"Ich habe keine Lust zwischen euch zu stehen, wenn ihr euch zerfleischt. Bin echt nicht in der Stimmung für so etwas."

Draco grinste trotz alledem weiter und lief zu Blaise, verwickelte diesen in ein Gespräch.

Als Harry sich umschaute, dachte er daran, dass er alle bald aufklären musste. Was war passiert? Wieso? Und vor allem was würde als nächstes geschehen?  
Wenn er das nur wüsste.

Die Stunden vergingen. Hermine und Pansy saßen am Tisch der Lehrerinnen und besprachen etwas mit ihnen. Über was genau wollte Harry gar nicht wissen.  
Ron kauerte am Tisch und wurde von Professor Dumbledore oder sollte man ihn jetzt besser Albus nennen? in Beschlag genommen. Neville schaute auch recht verwirrt und konnte noch gar nicht glauben, dass das alles wirklich wahr war.

Ein Blick zur Seite ließ ihn erkennen, dass Draco, Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle an dem Tisch von Tom, Lucius und Severus saßen. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Sie starrten sich nur abwechselnd an und warfen sich herausfordernde Blicke zu.  
Nur Toms Augenmerk lag ausschließlich bei Harry. Er konnte seine Blicke von dem anderen Schwarzhaarigen einfach nicht abwenden. Wieso musste dieser auch nur so süß, so störrisch und unnachgiebig sein? Das machte ihn nur noch unwiderstehlicher.

Als es endlich an der Tür klopfte, stürmte Harry dorthin und öffnete sie, zerrte die Person, welche ihn gerade begrüßen wollte, herein.

Alle Blicke richteten sich zu der Stelle an der Harry mit dem Fremden stand und diesen zu sich zog.

"Remus, endlich. Schau dir das an...", stöhnte er und zeigte auf die verschiedenen Tische an denen die Lehrer saßen.

"Kleiner, beruhig dich. Das kriegen wir schon hin.", doch weiterreden konnte er nicht mehr.

Denn plötzlich klopfte es wieder an der Tür. Remus sah zu Harry und dieser sah zu Remus. Wer war das denn?

"Soll ich aufmachen?", fragte Harry vorsichtig und sah Remus fragend an.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich bin alleine hergekommen. Da war keiner hinter mir. Außer es war schon einer in Hogwarts. Aber keiner weiß von dieser Sache, oder?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, ignorierte Dracos fragende Blicke, welche an ihn gerichtet waren. Von den anderen wagte es keiner etwas zu sagen. Harry würde es schon richten. Wie immer.

Doch dieser grübelte darüber nach, wägte alle Pro und Contras ab, bis er laut seufzte und einfach zur Tür ging, nachdem es ein weiteres Mal geklopft hatte. Wer sollte es schon sein? Lord Voldemort konnte es ja nicht sein, der saß am Tisch und war anscheinend total fasziniert von ihm.

Fertig mit sich und der Welt, war er nun endlich an der Tür, machte auf. Als er sah wer davor stand, machte er große Augen und ließ seinen Mund offen stehen. Wer war das? Es war ein Mann, groß, muskulös, langes braunes Haar und braune Augen.  
Von irgendwoher kannte er diesen Mann oder zumindest war ihm dessen äußerliches Erscheinungsbild sehr bekannt. Doch woher?

Bevor er ihn jedoch nach seinem Namen oder dem Grund für dieses überraschende Erscheinen fragen konnte, machte der Fremde den Mund auf.

"Hey, Kleiner mach Platz ich muss rein..."

Harry ging irritiert zur Seite und schaute dem Mann nach, der sich gerade selbst hineingebeten hatte. Was für einen miesen Charakter. Der könnte sich an den Tisch zu Malfoy Senior und den anderen setzte, dachte er seufzend und sah wie der Fremde direkt auf Remus zuging, der in abfällig musterte.  
Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht an dem Mann.

Der Fremde schaute sich um und sein Blick blieb auf Remus heften. Dieser schaute ihn gewohnt gleichgültig und abfällig an. Eigentlich war er nur hier um nach Tom zu sehen aber irgendetwas schien vorgefallen zu sein, wenn ihm Potter die Tür aufmachte und Remus im Zimmer stand. Und das Auffälligste waren ja noch die Lehrer. Kein einziger war in Sicht. Der Raum bestand aus lauter Jugendlichen. Sehr merkwürdig. War Toms Plan etwa schief gelaufen?

"Oh, das Wölfchen ist ja auch da. Was für ein Wiedersehen...", grinste er und ging auf den Angesprochenen zu. Gerade als er ihn umarmen wollte, ging Remus einen Schritt zur Seite und sorgte dafür das der andere ins Leere griff.

"Immer noch so zickig, Remus?"

"Immer noch so unausstehlich, Regulus?", zischte Remus und schaute seinen Gegenüber hasserfüllt an. Dann wandte er sich an Harry.

"Harry darf ich vorstellen. Regulus Black. Todesser und Bruder deines verstorbenen Patenonkels Sirius Black. Schmeißfliegen sterben halt nie aus"

Toll. Remus stellte ihn vor. Regulus Black. Gut zu wissen aber was bei Merlins Namen machte er hier auf Hogwarts? Ein Todesser? Hallo? Nicht nur, dass er Lord Voldemort persönlich im Raum hatte, nein jetzt war sogar einer seiner Anhänger hier und das Beste war ja noch, dass Remus nichts dagegen unternahm. Fassungslos schaute er zu Draco, der ihn genauso fassungslos entgegenblickte. Keiner wusste was er dazu sagen sollte. So kam es, dass sie einfach schwiegen.

Eigentlich suchte Harry Antworten, eine Lösung. Nicht noch mehr Fragen und Probleme.

Wozu würde das noch führen?

**TBC**

Das wars Nun ist es raus. Remus ist die angeforderte Hilfe und Regulus? Na ja, ob er so eine große Hilfe sein wird? Mal sehen XD


	4. Love is in the air

Autor:shine21

Beta: Kakumei

Rating: Humor, Draaama XD Ich weiß nicht wie man die Begegnung unserer Süßen  
mit Tom und Lucius sonst beschreiben könnte'  
**  
**

**Parining:** Momentan läuft es eher auf Tom/Harry heraus, aber Draco kämpft, es ist aber unklar, ob er gewinnt XD

**INFO: **Es hat lange gedauert. Viel zu lange, aber es ist vieles  
dazwischengekommen. Jetzt habe ich es endlich fertig und werde mich auch  
bemühen, dass stetiger Kapitel kommen. Ich hoffe, dass mir noch einige Leser  
treu geblieben sind  
**  
**

**Resumée: Kurz und bündig XD**

Harry und Draco sind in Snapes Büro eingebrochen, haben eine Schachtel  
geöffnet und etwas frei gelassen, dass anscheinend über eine immense Macht  
verfügt. Denn die Lehrer, welche sich gerade in Snapes Büro versammelt hatten  
um dort ihre Besprechung abzuhalten sind allesamt verjüngt worden und das  
Beste: Sie haben das Bewusstsein dieser Zeit, das heißt sie erinnern sich an  
nichts aus der Gegenwart.  
Nun versucht Harry das alles irgendwie zu ordnen und Hilfe zu holen, dabei  
findet er heraus, dass Hermine lieber mit Blaise rumknutscht und Remus nichts  
anderes zu tun hat als einen Todesser mitzubringen. Niemand anderen als Regulus  
Black.  
Doch das war nicht das Schlimmste. Tom alias Lord Voldemort befindet sich unter  
den Lehrern, und das verquere hieran ist, dass sich dieser auf den ersten Blick  
in seinen, eigentlich selbsternannten, Erzfeind Harry Potter verliebt hat und in  
Draco seinen Rivalen sieht.  
Was Draco davon hält? Nun, der hat seine ganz eigenen Probleme, den sein Vater  
ist nun auch jung und so wie es aussieht…  
… bestalkt dieser seinen eigenen Sohn XDD

Wo wird das enden?  
Na, das wird sich noch herausstellen ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 4**

**"Love is in the air..."**

* * *

„Remus, du bist immer noch so bissig wie früher. Kein Wunder, dass dich mein  
Bruder so mochte, er hatte schon immer einen Hang zu bissigen, aber süßen  
kleinen Wölfen. Muss wohl daran liegen, dass ihr von derselben Art seid,  
was?", breit grinsend wich Regulus dem Kleineren aus, der ihm gerade eine  
reinhauen wollte, und sah dann kurz zu Harry, musterte diesen.

Alle Anwesenden im Raum hatten zuvor ihr Augenmerk auf den Fremden gerichtet,  
doch mit der Zeit wandten sie sich wieder ihren Gesprächen zu, einige wurden  
auch langsam etwas müde. So wie Minerva, die sich gähnend die Hand vor den  
Mund hielt und auch Severus, der Lucius nur noch peripher folgen konnte bei dem  
was er sagte.

Harry sah ihn nur an und wandte sich dann ab, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Er  
wusste, dass der Ältere ihm folgen würde und das tat Regulus auch wirklich.  
Sich neben ihn setzend, beobachtete Harry den Größeren eine Weile, ehe er  
anfing zu sprechen.

„Was sucht der dunkle Lord hier in Hogwarts?", fragte Harry direkt und sah  
Regulus eindringlich an.

Dieser lachte nur und beugte sich zu ihm vor, sah Harry ernst an.

„Immer ruhig bleiben, klar? Und nicht zu laut reden, wenn es um ‚Ihn'  
geht. Du hast es sicherlich gemerkt, dass sich Tom schon in deinen Reihen  
befindet und…", grinsend sah er zu der jüngeren Version seines Lords und  
schüttelte den Kopf als dieser grimmig zu ihm sah. Anscheinend war er zu nahe  
an dem Objekt seiner Begierde?  
Schien fast so.

„…anscheinend hat er ein Auge auf dich geworfen. Nun, wie soll ich es sagen.  
Er wollte unbedingt hierher um dich zu vernichten usw. Kennst ja die alte Leier  
aber dann ist was schief gelaufen und er ist wieder jung. Aber da kannst du mich  
wahrscheinlich eher aufklären, oder?"

Doch ehe Harry etwas sagen konnte, hörte man einen Schrei, ein Fluchen und als  
er sich umdrehte zu dem Tisch an dem die Slytherins saßen, sah er Draco Malfoy,  
mit geballter Faust auf seinen Vater losgehen, der nur abwehrend grinsend die  
Hände hochhielt.

Wütend stampfte Draco davon, zu Harry und zog diesen von Regulus weg mit sich  
zu einer stillen Ecke im Raum.

„Reden…wir müssen reden. Sofort!"

Eine Augenbraue hochziehend beobachtete Harry den Blonden argwöhnisch und  
wunderte sich, was jetzt schon wieder los wäre.

„Draco Was ist jetzt wieder los?", fragte Harry seufzend und lehnte sich an  
die Wand.

„Mein Vater, ich meine Lucius. Ach du weißt schon wen ich meine. Er hat  
versucht mich anzufassen, der steht auf seinen eigenen Sohn! Hallo? Und ich  
weiß auch schon wer dahinter steckt. Ganz bestimmt dieser Kerl-dieser Tom.  
Ganz bestimmt.", außer sich vor Wut wurde Dracos sonst so blasses Gesicht  
schon langsam knallrot und er wartete auf eine Antwort von Harry, doch sie kam  
nicht, stattdessen fing er an zu lachen.

„Du lachst? Hey, das ist nicht witzig!"

„Ja, ich lache. Es ist doch egal, wenn er was von dir will-ignorier ihn  
einfach. Bald ist das eh alles wieder vorbei. Und wegen Tom, leg dich nicht mit  
ihm an, ich kann nicht mehr tun als dich zu warnen. Also wundere dich nicht,  
wenn du übertreibst und dann den Schaden hast, okay?"

„Schaden! Verdammt mein eigener Vater macht sich an mich ran, das nenn ich  
keinen Schaden, das nenne ich das größte Unglück überhaupt und dieser Tom  
hat ihn dazu angestiftet, der denkt wir beide hätten was miteinander. Nur ein  
Irrer glaubt, dass ich mit dir… das da auch nur ansatzweise was laufen  
könnte. Also, wirklich.", lachend winkte Draco ab und räusperte sich,  
versuchte seine roten Wangen irgendwie zu verbergen.

„Wie auch immer. Wir bringen sie morgen eh auf die Zimmer. In ca. drei Stunden  
wird es dunkel. Durch die Winterferien sind eh alle weg und die restlichen, die  
hier geblieben sind werden in den drei Stunden Hogwarts verlassen. Ich spreche  
mit Remus. Er soll sich darum kümmern. Wenn wir hier erst einmal abgeriegelt  
sind, können wir auch weiteres besprechen und jetzt halte dich nicht mit  
solchen Lappalien auf!", damit war für ihn das Thema gegessen und Harry  
wandte sich von dem Blonden ab, der gerade kurz davor war in die Luft zu gehen  
vor Wut.

Warum glaubte dieser Potter eigentlich so mit ihm reden zu können?! Knurrend  
kehrte er ihm den Rücken zu und lief zum Tisch seines Vaters, setzte sich  
dorthin und wurde auch gleich von dem Älteren belagert.  
Tom sah dem nur grinsend zu und schielte leicht zu Harry, der gerade mit Remus  
sprach und alles weitere abklärte. Nickend verschwand der Braunhaarige,  
natürlich mit Regulus ihm Schlepptau. Bevor dieser jedoch gehen konnte hielt  
Harry ihn davon ab.

„Einen Moment, wegen Sirius… ich muss…", Regulus blieb stehen, sah den  
Kleineren an und stupste diesen an die Stirn, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sprich es nicht aus. Wenn hier alles ruhiger ist, dann stell mir die Frage  
noch mal, vielleicht beantworte ich sie dir dann.", damit wandte er sich von  
Harry ab und folgte Remus, dessen Geknurre und Fluchen man noch von draußen  
hören konnte.

Anscheinend waren die beiden noch schlimmer als er und Draco.

* * *

Als die beiden endlich weg waren lief Harry zu den Jugendlichen an den  
verschiedenen Tischen. Hermine, Ginny und sogar Pansy, nach anfänglichen  
Zickereien, kümmerten sich um die weibliche Lehrerschaft, während Ron,  
Neville, Lavender und sogar Collin sich um Hagrid und den jungen Direktor  
kümmerten. Sie hatten es vergleichsweise noch gut erwischt, denn Draco und  
Blaise, mit Crabbe und Goyle als Verstärkung hatten Severus. ‚Luc' und Tom  
‚am Hals'.

Insbesondere Tom, der Draco feindselig anschaute hatte kein gutes Wort für den  
Blonden übrig. Aber sein Plan würde schon noch aufgehen…

Lucius half ihm dabei und bald wäre der schwarzhaarige, süße, störrische,  
kampflustige Junge mit den eindrucksvollen grünen Augen endlich Sein.  
Gut, er übertrieb vielleicht ein kleines Bisschen aber für ihn war es  
eigentlich schon alles klar, wenn Harry sich gleich fügen würde, dann müsste  
er nicht zu solchen Mitteln greifen.  
Immerhin war er Voldemort, ein Pseudonym, welches er sich erst vor kurzem  
zugelegt hatte um sich von der Masse abzuheben, aber woher wusste es dieser  
Junge?

Noch etwas, dass Tom herausfinden müsste aber alles zu seiner Zeit.  
Sich über die Lippen leckend, dachte er an seine bevorstehende Zeit mit Harry.  
Allein versteht sich… ihn dessen Zimmer oder irgendwo anders aber auf jeden  
Fall allein!

Als Draco zu Tom sah, wie dieser sich über die Lippen leckte und grenzdebil  
schaute, da überkam ihn kein gutes Gefühl, denn sein Vater sah genauso und  
zwar die ganze Zeit zu ihm!  
Wollte der ihn etwa auffressen? Verdammt, das hatte einen Tick narzisstisches  
an sich.  
Da könnte Lucius doch auch gleich mit seinem Spiegelbild schlafen wollen.

_/Ich muss hier raus!/_

Es dauerte etwas bis Remus wiederkam, im Schlepptau natürlich Regulus, der sich  
aber gleich wieder verabschiedete, jedoch nicht ohne sich auf besondere Art und  
Weise von seinem kleinen Wölfchen zu lösen und diesen zu necken.

„Man sieht sich morgen wieder, Wölfchen Bis dahin bleib brav und fall nicht  
über unsere Süßen her", hauchte er in das Ohr des Braunhaarigen, der  
schwach erschauderte und dann knurrend zu dem Größeren aufsah.

„Ich bring ihn um…", knurrte Remus immer wieder vor sich her, als der  
Todesser Harry nur kurz zuwinkte und dann lachend aus dem Raum verschwand.

Dieser Kerl war eine Pest und die Pest gehörte ausgerottet, das war so einfach  
für Remus und doch so schwer umzusetzen. Immer noch knurrend aber auch murmelnd  
lief er zu Harry und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, seufzte erschöpft. Dieser  
penetrante Kerl hatte ihm seine letzten Nerven gekostet.

„Es wurde alles in die Wege geleitet. Die letzten Schüler verlassen bereits  
Hogwarts. Die magische Barriere wird morgen bei Sonnenaufgang vollständig sein  
und auch das Ministerium weiß Bescheid und wird vorerst nichts unternehmen. Sie  
haben uns… bzw. …", er sah Harry an und schielte dann zu Draco.

„… euch beiden ein Ultimatum gestellt. Sie geben euch beiden eine Woche um  
diesen ‚Fehler' zu beheben, wenn nicht, dann schalten sie sich ein. Ich  
hoffe du hast gute Ideen, Harry."

Doch der Angesprochene schüttelte nur den Kopf, griff sich an diesen und  
massierte seine Schläfe.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, nicht die Geringste. Wir müssen Hogwarts nach diesem  
Kobold oder was auch immer das war absuchen. Aber jetzt brauch ich erst einmal  
etwas Schlaf.", seufzend wandte er sich von seinem Lehrer und guten Freund  
ab.

Doch auch diesmal sollte die Ruhe noch etwas auf sich warten lassen. Draco kam  
zu ihm gerannt und zog den völlig übermündeten, gestressten und entnervten  
Gryffindor zu sich.

„Ich verlange sofort, dass du mir… dass du mir…", er wagte es nicht  
diese Worte auszusprechen, sie waren unter seiner Würde. Aber wozu brauchte er  
seine Würde noch, wenn ihn sein eigener Vater irgendwann anfiel und er mit  
diesem…

Daran wollte Draco am wenigsten denken, also schluckte er seinen letzten Funken  
Stolz den er noch besaß herunter und umfasste Harrys Schulter, sah ihn  
verzweifelt an.

„Du sollst mir helfen! Ich kann das nicht. Mein Vater rückt mir auf die  
Pelle, ständig. Vor einer halben Stunde war seine Zunge schon fast in meinem  
Rachen! Das halte ich nicht aus, wenn das so weiter geht kille ich meinen  
eigenen Vater!"

„Dann kill ihn doch, verdammt! Einen weniger um den man sich Sorgen machen  
muss oder der nur Ärger macht!", schrie Harry und verstummte gleich wieder  
als er sah wie alle sich zu ihm umdrehten und Draco ihn verwirrt anschaute…  
verwirrt und sogar gekränkt.

Ein Malfoy gekränkt durch seine Worte? Ein Malfoy, der ständig etwas über  
seine Eltern sagte und ihn damit verletzte, schien nun verletzt durch seine  
eigenen Worte?

„Okay, Draco Es tut mir leid, ja? Wir finden schon ne Lösung für dieses  
‚Problem' aber bis dahin brauch ich Schlaf, Ruhe, ein Bett am Besten in  
einem entfernten Land und etwas, dass die Zeit zurückdreht."

Hätte Hermine den Zeitumkehrer noch, dann wäre alles viel einfacher aber  
irgendwie kam ihm der Gedanke, dass das einen Tick zu einfach gewesen wäre. An  
dieser ganzen Sache gab es einen riesengroßen Haken.

Es graute ihn davor diesen Haken irgendwann zu entdecken.

Draco schien sprachlos zu sein. Er nickte nur und drehte sich um, lief wieder zu  
dem Tisch und stützte seinen Kopf an seinen Händen.  
Es musste eine Lösung geben. Sicher! Die gab es immer… wieso dann jetzt  
nicht?

Leicht schielte der Blonde zu Harry, wie sich dieser auf den Boden legte, die  
Beine an den Körper zog und erschöpft die Augen schloss. Dessen schwarze  
Strähnen fielen dem Kleineren in das Gesicht, gaben kurz die Narbe frei und  
Draco musste zwangsläufig schmunzeln. Das war ein absolut süßes Bild, das  
sich vor ihm bot.

Aber einen Moment!  
Süß? Dachte er da gerade wirklich, dass Potter süß wäre?  
Der war nicht süß! Dieser Gryffindor war nervend, überheblich,  
besserwisserisch, eine Plage, ihm ein Dorn ihm Auge aber…

/Süß…/

Kopfschüttelnd ignorierte er Lucius und Harry einfach, schloss die Augen und  
schlief so sitzend ein. Am nächsten Morgen würde er wahrscheinlich einen  
schönen Muskelkater bekommen aber das war das Letzte woran Draco dachte, denn  
selbst während er einschlief, kreisten seine Gedanken nur noch um den  
Schwarzhaarigen, dem es nicht anders erging.

OoooooooOooooo

„Hm,… wunderschön"

Was waren das für Worte?  
Träumte er und sprach da wirklich jemand mit ihm?  
Blinzelnd wachte Harry am nächsten Morgen auf und streckte sich, fiel aber  
gleich wieder zurück auf den Boden als er merkte wer sich über ihn gebeugt  
hatte und gerade küssen wollte.

„Vo…TOM!", rief er und drückte den Größeren von sich, rutschte weg bis  
zur Wand und hob abwehrend die Hände. Vereinzelt wurden einige dadurch wach,  
schliefen aber gleich wieder ein.

„Ja, Harry Liebster", ach Tom liebte es, wenn er den anderen so nennen  
konnte, das zeigte nur wie sehr er in ihn vernarrt war.

Liebster? In welchem schlechten Film war er denn jetzt gelandet? Das konnte doch  
nur ein Traum sein, ja ganz sicher… nur ein Traum.  
Harry rieb sich über die Augen, schloss die dann wieder, zählte bis zehn und  
danach wäre alles wieder beim Alten.

Doch als die Augen wieder geöffnet wurden befand sich ein strahlend  
glückliches rotes Augenpaar direkt vor ihm und so schnell konnte Harry gar  
nicht reagieren, da lagen Toms Lippen auch schon auf seinen.  
Die kurzeitige Verwirrtheit des Schwarzhaarigen hielt nicht lange an und so trat  
er einfach gegen den Älteren, kickte ihn sozusagen zurück und stand auf,  
knurrte.

„Wage es nie wieder mich zu küssen!", natürlich wusste Harry mit wem er  
gerade so sprach, immerhin war er der Einzige hier im Raum aber im Moment schien  
alles nebensächlich.

Tom lachte nur und leckte sich über die Lippen. Ja, die Schmerzen nahm er gerne  
in Kauf für so einen Kuss. Immer wieder gerne. Als Draco dazu kam, entschied  
sich Tom wieder zu seinen Freunden zu gehen, die gerade aufwachten.

„Man sieht sich, Harry"

OoooooOooooooo

„Ich muss hier raus. Ich muss ganz weit weg…", murmelte Harry immer  
wieder leise und ballte seine Hände zur Faust, sah Draco gar nicht kommen und  
hörte im ersten Moment auch nicht, was dieser sagte.

„Hey, hast du mich nicht gehört? Ich sag dir, das ist ein abgekartetes Spiel.  
Mein Vater wollte sich gerade über mich hermachen… Harry… Potter!",  
meinte Draco dann knurrend und stellte sich vor den Schwarzhaarigen, sah ihn  
fest an.

„Draco?", so langsam kam Harry wieder in die Realität zurück und schaute  
den Blonden irritiert an, seufzte.

„Es ist mir egal, ich hab genug mit Tom zu tun, versuch ihn dir einfach vom  
Leib zu halten. Wenn wir mehr Zeit haben, suchen wir nach einer Lösung für  
dieses Problem aber leider wartet noch eines auf uns. Wenn alle aufgewacht sind,  
bringen wir sie erst einmal in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und in euren. Wir  
treffen uns in ca. 2Std. wieder hier und besprechen alles weitere.", damit war  
für ihn das Thema erledigt und Harry wollte sich abwenden.

Draco jedoch hielt ihn am Arm fest und zog den Kleineren zu sich.

„Ich will dieses Problem mit meinem Vater aber gleich gelöst haben! Nicht  
morgen oder in einer Woche, klar?!"

Hatte der Blonde jetzt ganz den Verstand verloren? Wie konnte er so etwas von  
ihm verlangen und das Wichtigste…

…wie konnte dieser es wagen ihn anzufassen?!

„Sehe ich aus wie Merlin?! Ich hab keine Ahnung wie wir die beiden loskriegen.  
Und fass mich ja nie wieder an, verstanden?! Sonst wird es nicht bei so  
etwas…", er zog mit seiner freien Hand den Zauberstab, stieß Draco von sich  
und sagte leise einen Spruch.

Daraufhin fand sich der Größere auf dem Boden liegend wieder und rieb sich den  
Hintern, sah verwundert zu dem Gryffindor. So hatte er den Kleineren ja noch nie  
erlebt aber er musste zugeben, dass es etwas interessantes an sich hatte Harry  
so zu sehen…

…diese Grübchen zu sehen, wenn dieser wütend war, diese glitzernden grünen  
Augen und der Mund, der sich durch die rasche Atmung leicht öffnete.

Allein für diesen Gedanken schüttelte Draco heftig den Kopf, stand auf und  
ließ Harry, Harry sein, und entschied sich vorerst für die Alternative zu  
warten.

Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihnen nicht…  
Ganz bestimmt, sonst würde er nicht anfangen so über den Schwarzhaarigen zu  
denken.

„… harmlosen bleiben, verstanden?!"

Damit wandte sich Harry entnervt von Draco ab und teilte alle Anwesenden, die  
langsam aufwachten in Gruppen ein.  
Erst mussten die Lehrer weggebracht werden, damit diese keinen Unsinn  
anstellten, dann könnten sie bereden was weiter geschehen sollte.

Zuerst mussten sie wohl erst dieses Wesen finden, dass das alles verursacht  
hatte.

Tom hatte diesen kleinen Zwischenfall der beiden sehr gut beobachtet und freute  
sich, dass es wohl Ärger in deren Paradies gab.  
Draco war wohl fürs Erste unten durch bei Harry aber dennoch sollte Lucius an  
ihm dranbleiben, man wusste ja nie wozu das gut sein würde.

Rote Augen leuchteten begierig auf diesen kleinen Kampf auf.  
Rote Augen, die zum Glück niemand in dem Augenblick sah.

Oooooooooo

So kam es also, dass Draco mit seinen Freunden die drei Slytherins runter zu den  
Kerkern brachten. Nur leider unterschätze Draco Lucius, Tom und Severus und das  
waren die drei auf keinen Fall. Lucius zückte in einem unbeobachteten Moment  
seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Draco und dieser fühlte sich kurz benommen,  
musste stehen bleiben.

Blaise wandte sich zu seinem besten Freund und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Geht's, Draco? Sollen wir kurz stehen bleiben?", abwinkend schüttelte  
der Angesprochene den Kopf.

„Nein, geht schon vor, ich komme nach, brauch nur nen kurzen Moment."

Das war etwas mit dem Blaise und die anderen beiden umgehen konnten, deswegen  
nickten sie nur und liefen weiter. Jedoch bemerkte keiner wie Lucius  
zurückblieb und unbemerkt zu seinem Sohn lief, der sich gerade wieder  
aufrappelte.

„Geht es dir nicht gut", kam es scheinheilig von dem Älteren, der sich zu  
Draco beugte und ihm sanft eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich.

Draco hingegen schluckte nur und sah sich um. Keiner war zu sehen. Wenn er jetzt  
schreien würde, zeigte das nur Schwäche und das war etwas, dass er niemals  
zeigen oder zugeben würde. Deswegen richtete er sich nur auf, räusperte sich  
und schlug die Hand Lucius' weg.

„Mit geht es gut, ich brauchte nur eine kurze Pause, nichts wichtiges. Wir  
sollten wieder…", doch Draco konnte nicht weiter sprechen, da umfasste  
Lucius auch schon dessen Handgelenk und zog ihn zu sich, pinnte ihn aber im  
selben Moment an die Wand und hielt nun beide Hände von Draco über dessen Kopf  
fest, damit sich dieser nicht wehrte, stellte er noch gleich sein Bein zwischen  
die seines blonden Gegenübers.

„Aber, aber, wer wird denn so ungehalten sein. Ich will nur etwas mit dir  
alleine sein, dich kennen lernen. Hm, du siehst mir wirklich sehr  
ähnlich", hauchte er in das Ohr des Jüngeren und küsste ihn kurz darauf,  
strich mit seiner anderen Hand über dessen Nacken, hinab zur Brust und immer  
weiter herunter.

„Hey… nicht anfassen! Lass das! Das ist abartig…"

/Man, das ist mein Vater. Alle, sogar Potter aber nicht mein Vater!/

Draco hatte nichts dagegen, wenn es ein Junge war, der sich für ihn  
interessierte, schon lange spielte er mit Gefühlen von Mädchen und auch mit  
Jungen aber das?!  
Das ging zu weit. Jetzt hatte sein Vater auch noch dieselben Vorlieben wie er!

Aber Lucius dachte nicht einmal im Traum daran von dem Jungen vor sich  
abzulassen, denn dieser sah einfach nur zum Anbeißen aus. Okay, diese  
Ähnlichkeit irritierte ihn und eigentlich wollte er sich gar nicht an ihn  
ranmachen aber Tom wollte es so, also spielte er dieses kleine Spiel gerne  
weiter…

OooooooooOooooo

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich auch Tom abgekapselt als sie in den Kerkern  
waren. Durch seine Kräfte und das Können, welches den anderen weit überlegen  
war, apparierte er einfach zu Harry. Die Barriere verhinderte nur, dass jemand  
von Außen hereinkam aber nicht, dass jemand im Inneren aparieren könnte…

Harry konnte gar nicht schnell genug schauen, da stand Tom auch schon neben ihn  
zog ihn wie zuvor Lucius mit Draco, den Kleineren in eine dunkle Ecke, beugte  
sich über ihn und sprach nur einen leisen Spruch.

„Verdammt, ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Tom, hör auf, lass mich!"

Entschlossen und fest schaute Harry den Größeren an und versuchte sich gegen  
dessen Berührungen zu wehren aber nichts geschah. Er konnte sich nicht  
bewegen.

„Hm, so wunderschön Diese Augen…", sanft wurde über Harrys Augen  
gestrichen, die dieser reflexartig schloss. Dann fuhr sein Finger über die  
leicht geöffneten Lippen des Kleineren, hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

„…dieser Mund. Alles an dir wartet nur darauf von mir geplündert zu werden.  
Du gehörst mir, Harry Seit dem ersten Augenblick in dem du mir in die Augen  
gesehen hast."

Was redete dieser Kerl nur für einen Schwachsinn? Und warum musste er diesem  
immer wieder in dessen rote Augen sehen? Warum verschwammen seine Sinne für  
einen kurzen Augenblick und alles drohte darauf hinauszulaufen, dass er Tom  
nachgab?

Zu viele Fragen und viel zu wenig Antworten.  
Genau in dem Moment als Tom in küsste, mehr verlangte und sich nehmen wollte  
kam plötzlich Draco um die Ecke gebogen, mit roten Wangen, leicht geröteten  
Lippen und halbgeöffneter Hose.

Der Blonde rannte Tom um, lag auf dem Boden und sah verwirrt zwischen den beiden  
Schwarzhaarigen her. Was war denn hier los?  
Einen Moment…

Harry Potter, Gryffindors Goldjunge, mit leicht geröteten Wangen,  
halbgeschlossenen Augen, geschwollenen Lippen und einem Blick der zwischen  
‚Nimm mich' und ‚stirb' schwankte?  
Irgendetwas war faul und es hing ganz bestimmt mit dem Älteren zusammen, der  
sich gerade knurrend aufrichtete und mit seinem Zauberstab genau auf Draco  
zielte.

„Was machst du hier?!", da verlangte man einmal etwas von Lucius und dieser  
versagte. Jetzt so kurz vor seinem Ziel war Tom mehr als sauer, sondern  
mordlustig.

„Ich hab deinen Freund…"

/…und meinen Vater./

„…schlafen geschickt! Niemand fasst mich an, wenn ich es nicht will. Da  
scheint wohl ein Unterschied zwischen uns zu liegen, was Harry?", nun sah er  
grinsend zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der aus seiner Starre wieder erwachte und sich  
sogar bewegen konnte.

Alles in ihm kochte. Tom hatte es gewagt ihn anzufassen und Draco? Dieser  
Mistkerl wagte es sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Das bewirkte nur eines.

Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab richtete ihn auf Tom und in weniger als einer  
Minute war dieser durch einen Entwaffnungszauber ohne Zauberstab und wurde an  
die Wand geworfen, fiel bewusstlos an dieser herunter. Dann zielte Harry auf  
Draco und dieser hatte kurzerhand einen riesengroßen Pickel mitten auf der  
Nase. Er wusste wie viel Wert der Blonde auf sein Äußeres hielt… und nur so  
konnte er ihn wirklich treffen und der Spruch verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht.

Sich an die Nase greifend schrie Draco kurz auf, stürmte dann zu Harry und  
packte diesen am Kragen.

„Mach ihn weg! Sofort! Ich hab dir gerade geholfen, Potter! Warum zauberst du  
mir so ein Ding an die Nase?", der Blonde war außer sich und atmete schnell.

Als Harry ihn näher betrachtete fand er den Größeren gar nicht mal so  
abstoßend wie sonst. Diese geröteten Wangen hatten was an sich und auch dessen  
Lippen und das Hemd, welches an den oberen Knöpfen geöffnet war.

Stopp!

Kopfschüttelnd löste sich Harry von Draco und schubste ihn von sich.

„Du bist in ihn rein gerannt, Malfoy. Du hast mir nicht absichtlich geholfen  
und außerdem hast du dich auch noch über mich lustig gemacht, es ist deine  
gerechte Strafe und jetzt lass mich in Frieden. Ich brauch ne Dusche.", damit  
zog Harry seine Hose wieder hoch, rückte seinen Umhang zurecht und zog seine  
Brille wieder richtig auf seine Nase.

Dieser Idiot von Voldemort. Da machte er ihm sein Leben als alter Sack zur  
Hölle und nun? Jetzt ließ er ihn nicht einmal als Junge in Frieden. Da war es  
ihm doch lieber dieser würde ihn umbringen wollen, als dass Tom ihn ins Bett  
bekam.

Allein bei dem Gedanken schüttelte sich Harry und seufzte dann.  
Aber warum fand er diesen Kuss dann als gar nicht so übel?  
Warum fühlten sich Toms Hände so schön an… so zärtlich?  
Von diesen leisen und beruhigenden Worten ganz zu schweigen…

Aber das Schlimmste an dem Ganzen war ja noch, dass er sogar Draco Malfoy  
langsam attraktiv fand. Eine beunruhigende Tatsache, fast noch schlimmer als den  
dunklen Lord als Verehrer zu haben…

Kopfschüttelnd lief Harry wieder in den Gryffindor - Gemeinschaftsraum, schloss  
diesen gut ab und ging zu seinen Freunden.  
Natürlich erzählte er ihnen nichts von den Geschehnissen und auch nicht warum  
er so schnell unter die Dusche verschwand und dort eine halbe Stunde blieb.

OooooooOooooooooo

Draco erging es nicht anders. Mit dem Riesen Pickel auf der Nase lief er zurück  
in den Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum und musste sich gleich anhören wie Blaise  
loslachte und die anderen beiden nur verhalten grinsten. Ein Knurren von seiner  
Seite ließ alle verstummen, auch wenn Blaise etwas länger brauchte und schon  
langsam Schmerzen von seinem Lachen bekam. Severus ignorierte die vier einfach,  
konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass er zu dem Blonden sah und schmunzelte.  
Der Pickel sah einfach zu abstrakt auf dem sonst so makellosen Gesicht aus. Fast  
so, als ob es Lucius wäre. Bei dem Gedanken an den anderen färbten sich  
Severus' Wangen leicht rot und er wandte sich ab, legte sich auf eines der  
Betten und entschied sich dazu zu schlafen.

Nachdem sich Draco ein riesiges Pflaster herbeigezaubert hatte und auf die Nase  
klebte legte auch dieser sich hin, dachte unentwegt an Harry und knurrte vor  
sich her.

Wie sehr er diesen kleinen Wicht doch hasste.  
Dessen ständige Besserwisserei, diese grünen Augen, diese schmächtige  
Statur…  
Und trotzdem war er ihm überlegen! Aber nicht mehr lange, das zahlte er Harry  
noch zurück und er wusste auch schon wie.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich über sein Gesicht aber gleichzeitig kamen auch Zweifel  
auf.  
Warum dachte er eigentlich die ganze Zeit an diesen absolut heißen  
Gesichtsausdruck des Kleineren als dieser an der Wand lehnte, die Beine leicht  
gespreizt hatte, den Mund geöffnet, die Lippen rot, der Unhang verrutscht und  
einzelne Strähnen in dessen Gesicht?

An sich heruntersehend, merkte Draco, dass diese Gedanken nicht spurlos an ihm  
vorübergingen.

/Einfach ignorieren. Ich muss ihn ignorieren!/

So wurde es in allen Gemeinschaftsräumen dunkel, genau wie auf dem Gelände  
Hogwarts. Die Nacht brach ein und alle schliefen, waren mit ihren Gedanken  
woanders und keiner bemerkte die kleine Gestalt, welche sich nun in der großen  
Halle niedergelassen hatte.  
Die goldenen Augen leuchteten im Dunkeln und schauten einfach nur geradeaus.

_#Vergangenes verändern wird nicht möglich sein  
Aber vergangenes zur Gegenwart wandeln schon  
Macht etwas aus diesem Geschenk  
Oder seht es als Fluch  
Was ihr draus macht, liegt an jenen, die mich geweckt haben  
Findet mich oder bleibt gefangen_

_Denn ein Entrinnen gibt es nicht Nur den Tod oder die Liebe#_

TBC

So, das wars XD  
Im nächsten Kapitel seht ihr dann was passiert, wenn Dumbledore und Severus  
sich begegnen und zum ersten Mal ein 'ernstes Gespräch' führen. Oder  
Minerva sich mit den 'Mädels' über die Jungs unterhält und sich mit den  
anderen aufmacht um Hogwarts zu erkunden… natürlich alles geheim vor Harry XD  
Ach ja, und Toms neuer Versuch seine einzig wahre Liebe zu erobern geht  
natürlich in die nächste Runde ;-)


	5. Kurz vor dem Ausbruch

Autor: Shine21

Rating: General, Spannung und Lehrer auf Abwegen

* * *

**Kapitel 5**

**„Kurz vor dem Ausbruch..."**

* * *

„Wir müssen leise sein, sonst kriegt Harry was davon mit. Ihr habt ja gesehen wie der ausrasten kann!"

„Ja, aber er hat doch gesagt, wir sollen im Gemeinschaftsraum bleiben, bis er und seine Freunde kommen... und..."

Eine dritte Stimme wollte etwas einwenden, sie wurde jedoch von der ersten vehement daran gehindert.

Es handelte sich bei den vieren um keine Geringeren als Minerva, Pomona, Rolanda und Sybill. Wobei Minerva die Anführerin war.

Minerva hatte einfach keine Lust mehr untätig herumzusitzen, während die anderen frei herumlaufen konnten. Eigentlich wollte sie, dass die Jungs mitkamen aber die anderen hatten sich dagegen entschieden. Insbesondere Rolanda, der Hagrid es ziemlich angetan hatte, wehrte sich dagegen.

„Seid ihr Mädchen oder Mäuse? Ich will endlich wissen was hier läuft und wo wir sind! Die denken doch tatsächlich, dass sie uns hier einsperren können und diese lächerliche Barriere erst. Das ist für jemanden wie mich ein Kinderspiel."

Sybill war es, die kurz stehen blieb und sich umschaute. Sie befanden sich vor einer Wand, an der Minerva und Rolanda eifrig klopften und letztendlich ihre Zauberstäbe herausholten.

„Hm, ich habe eine komische Vorahnung. Ich denke nicht, dass wir gehen sollten... wir..."

"Ja, ja, wir werden alle sterben, wenn wir da durchgehen. Hör auf damit Sybill, lass es gut sein!", stöhnte Pomona und half den anderen beiden, die ihr in dem Gesagten zustimmten. Plötzlich öffnete sich ein Geheimgang und die drei Mädchen gingen hindurch. Sybill, die nur leise murrte aber auch verwirrt darüber war warum die anderen wussten, was sie gesehen hatte, folgte ihnen und murmelte leise einen Spruch, der den Geheimgang wieder schloss.

„Das wird nicht gut gehen. Ich habe euch gewarnt."

* * *

Nicht nur die Mädchen machten sich selbstständig, sondern auch einige der Jungs. Albus wollte eigentlich bleiben wo er war, aber er hatte mitbekommen, dass die Mädchen sich davonschlichen.

Also, warum sollten nur sie den ganzen Spaß haben?

Er spannte Hagrid für sich ein und fragte die Slytherin gar nicht erst aber es schien eh so, als ob sie anderweitig beschäftigt waren. Mit Hagrid im Schlepptau folgte er den vier Mädchen und sah wie sie in einem Geheimgang verschwanden.

Das verwunderte ihn. Normalerweise kannte nur eine Person diesen Durchgang und zwar war er selbst. Immerhin hatte er diesen Geheimgang entstehen lassen. Deswegen war es für ihn auch ein Leichtes ihn zu öffnen und mit Hagrid durchzugehen.

„Sollten wir nicht lieber da bleiben, so wie es Harry gesagt hat? Er wird bestimmt sauer sein!", fragte der Rothaarige besorgt, während er dem Blonden hinterherlief.

„Sei kein Angsthase, Hagrid. Wir sind doch nur kurz weg und schließlich können wir die Mädchen schlecht alleine gehen lassen. Jemand muss doch auf sie aufpassen, oder? Harry wird das sicher verstehen."

Hagrid war sich nicht so sicher, ob der Schwarzhaarige das wirklich verstehen würde.

* * *

Am frühen Morgen ertönte ein Schrei durch Hogwarts und Harry stand mit hochrotem Kopf im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Er musste feststellen, dass dort niemand war, außer seinen Freunden.

Seine Augenbrauen zuckten nervös und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

Die Lehrer waren weg. Alle. Nun ja, alle außer den Slytherins natürlich. Die standen kurz darauf im Gemeinschaftsraum, nachdem Hermine sie geholt und auch Blaise aufgeklärt hatte, der es wiederum an Draco weitergab.

Wo sollten die Slytherins auch anders sein?

Tom hätte man nur an einem Ort wieder gefunden und das wäre in Harrys Bett gewesen, Lucius hatte viel zu viel Spaß daran sich an Draco ranzumachen und Severus? Der war viel zu beschäftigt damit seine Gefühle in Einklang zu bringen, da er sich so langsam bewusst wurde, dass er sich in seinen besten Freund verliebt hatte...

Also, die Drei hatten eindeutig genug Probleme mit sich selbst, als dass sie sich noch zusätzliche Probleme mit Harry einhandeln wollten.

„Komm schon. Beruhige dich Süßer, diese rote Farbe in deinem Gesicht steht dir zwar ungemein aber in einem anderen Zusammenhang", meinte Tom nur in Harrys Ohr hauchend, während er lässig einen Arm um den Kleinen legte und diesen zu sich zog.

Harry, der sowieso schon auf 180 war wegen den verschwunden Lehrern, ließ das nicht auf sich sitzen und hob seine Faust, schlug Tom direkt in den Magen und sah dann auf den am Boden liegenden.

„Fass mich nicht an, verstanden! Hermine, Blaise, ihr sucht im Westflügel. Ron, Neville, ihr übernehmt den Ostflügel...", der Rest wurde auch aufgeteilt und letztendlich waren nur noch Lucius, Draco, Severus, Tom und Harry übrig.

Alles in dem Schwarzhaarigen sträubte sich zwar dagegen aber er wollte weder mit Lucius, noch mit Severus zusammen in eine Gruppe. Severus war irgendwie apathisch, Lucius... einfach nur verrückt, und Tom? Den konnte er unmöglich mit seinen Freunden gehen lassen, der würde sich doch eh wieder absetzen und ihm hinterherlaufen, also konnte Tom auch gleich mit ihm in eine Gruppe. Und Draco?

Ja, nun der Blonde war ein Spezialfall. Nur allzu gerne würde er ihn mit seinem Vater zusammen gehen lassen aber, dieser war ja anscheinend hinter seinem eigenen Sohn her, da dauerte es bestimmt nicht lange und ein unverzeihlicher Fluch würde fallen. Was zwar kein Verlust wäre aber es wäre ein Verlust, wenn es sich bei dem Toten um ihn selbst handelte. Also, blieb ihm ja leider nichts anderes übrig.

„Severus, du gehst mit Lucius und sucht die Kerker ab und ihr beiden, geht mit mir. Wir kümmern uns um die Ländereien."

Damit war für ihn das Thema erledigt und er ließ Draco gar nicht erst etwas einwenden, sondern machte sich schon auf den Weg nach Draußen.

Draco war unschlüssig über diese Entscheidung. Eigentlich war er froh darüber nicht mit seinem Vater zusammen sein zu müssen aber mit Harry und Tom? Andererseits konnte er diesen schleimigen Typen auch nicht alleine mit Harry gehen lassen.

Wieso eigentlich nicht? Stöhnend fuhr sich der Blonde durch seine Haare und folgte den beiden genervt. Er musste unbedingt, schnellstens wieder der alte Draco Malfoy werden! Dringend!

Tom befand sich natürlich neben Harry und sah diesen spitzbübisch an. Ja, er machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er den süßen, kleinen schwarzhaarigen Engel, wie er Harry insgeheim nannte, absolut vergötterte. Er fragte sich ständig warum er ihm noch nicht begegnet war.

Vielleicht war das alles Schicksal? Für ihn stand es eh schon fest, dass sie einfach füreinander bestimmt waren und Harry würde es noch früh genug merken. Aber diesen nervenden blonden Abklatsch von Lucius musste er irgendwie loswerden.

„Harry! Warte..."

Der Gerufene blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Remus kam auf ihn zu gelaufen, natürlich nicht ohne Regulus, der eher lässig hinter dem anderen herlief. Ein kurzer Blick wurde auf den, eigentlich Chef der Todesser geworfen, der irgendwie an Harry zu kleben schien.

Toms Hände befanden sich wieder, nachdem er sich über den Magen gerieben hatte, der ziemlich schmerzte wie er zugeben musste, um Harrys Hüfte, der es einfach geschehen ließ. Er hatte keinen Nerv dafür.

„Was ist denn, Remus? Ich suche hier entlaufene Lehrer, die einen auf Schüler machen. Man, mein Leben ist doch es schon Scheiße genug warum wird es immer schlimmer?", er raufte sich die Haare und seufzte leise.

„Ja, darum geht es. Meine Barriere wurde aufgehoben und zwar an dem östlichen Teil. Ich habe eine Gruppe von Mädchen und zwei Jungen gesehen, die in Richtung Wald gelaufen sind. Okay, keiner von ihnen wird den Fehler machen abzuhauen aber ich denke, sie wollen sich hier..."

„WAS?", schrie Harry und hörte gar nicht mehr zu. Der Teil ab ‚in Richtung Wald gelaufen...' hatte ihm den Rest gegeben. Warum gab ihm das Leben immer und immer wieder einen mentalen Arschtritt? Hatte er denn nicht schon genug durchmachen müssen?

Also, musste er jetzt auch noch in den verbotenen Wald und die flügge gewordenen Lehrer wieder zurückholen. Klasse, richtig toll!

* * *

Besagte Lehrer streiften gerade durch den Wald und schauten sich um.

„Hm, das sieht hier genauso aus wie bei uns~ Also, sind wir wirklich auf Hogwarts aber anscheinend in einer ganz anderen Zeit…", meinte Minerva nachdenklich und strich sich ihre Strähnen zurück, die in ihr Gesicht gefallen waren. Sie war voller Tatendrang, dass sah man ihr an, aber leider nicht den anderen drei Mädchen.

Gut, Rolanda war fit wie immer und folgte ihrer ‚Anführerin' aber auch ihr wurde es langsam etwas mulmig zumute. Der verbotene Wald war ja nicht ohne Grund auch in ihrer Zeit verboten gewesen. Von Sybill war nur das typische ‚Wir werden alle sterben' zu hören und sie hielt sich zittrig an Pamona fest, die sie nur kopfschüttelnd ansah. Sie hatten alle Angst und Sybills, hoffentlich falsche, Vorahnungen trugen nicht sonderlich viel dazu bei, dass sie an Angst verloren.

Plötzlich hörten alle vier Mädchen ein Rascheln und drehten sich um, zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. Minvera war es jedoch, die nur entnervt aufstöhnte als sie sah wer da aus dem Gebüsch kam. Es waren Hagrid und Albus. Die beiden hatten es wirklich gewagt sich an sie heranzuschleichen?

Im Moment überlegte sie was sie mit den beiden anstellen sollte.

Andererseits war es dann eher so, dass es ihr Albus angetan hatte.

Dieser blonde Junge mit den klugen Augen und dem verschmitzten Lächeln hatte eindeutig etwas anziehendes aber im Moment war sie viel zu sauer, als dass sie das hätte berücksichtigen können. Die beiden waren ihnen einfach so gefolgt, hatten ihnen nachspioniert.

Pamona lief zu Hagrid und lächelte ihn lieb an, strich dem Größeren über die Hand, die leicht blutete, da er sie sich an einem Dorn aufgerissen hatte.

„Du hast dich verletzt, Hagrid~", kam es lieb von ihr und ihre Augen sahen den anderen besorgt an.

Hagrid jedoch, scheu wie ein junges Reh, schluckte nur und versuchte etwas zu erwidern, aber nichts kam heraus. Jedenfalls nichts Sinnvolles.

„Gut...mir geht's gut, denke ich. Danke, ich... ich meine..."

Bevor jedoch noch mehr gestammelt werden konnte stampfte Minerva wütend mit dem Fuß auf und lief zu Albus, schrie diesen an.

„Warum seid ihr uns gefolgt! Wegen euch entdeckt man uns vielleicht noch! Dein Freund ist doch kaum zu übersehen.", spie sie und funkelte den Blonden vor sich wütend aus ihren blaugrauen Augen an.

Abwehrend lächelte Albus sie an und musterte das junge Mädchen vor sich beiläufig. Sie sah nicht schlecht aus, war auffällig jungenhaft und direkt. Solche Mädchen kannte er in seiner Zeit nicht. Sie waren alle unterwürfig und mal abgesehen davon, dass es nicht gerade sehr viele Mädchen auf seiner Schule gab zu seiner Zeit. Sie war sehr interessant.

„Entschuldigung, aber wir wollten euch nur hinterher, da es doch offensichtlich sehr gefährlich ist hier im Wald, so alleine, für vier so wunderschöne Mädchen", kam es charmant und höflich von ihm zurück. Er sah in dieser neuen Kleidung, die Harry ihm gegeben hatte nicht nur lässiger aus, nein, irgendwie fühlte er sich auch so.

Eine Augenbraue wurde skeptisch in die Höhe gezogen als Albus diesen Kommentar abließ. Minerva sah Rolanda an, die nur die Schultern zuckte und genauso ratlos war wie ihre Freundin.

„Ähm, wie auch immer. Ihr könnt hinter uns her und macht keinen Krach. Passt auf, ansonsten verspreche ich euch, dass jemand auf euch beide aufpassen sollte, wenn ich erst einmal loslege, klar? Und spar dir diese idiotischen Kommentare!", sie drehte sich um und lief wieder weiter. Rolanda schickte Albus ein zuversichtliches Lächeln und folgte Minerva.

Auch Sybill, die immer noch an Pomona hing, wartete bis die Braunhaarige sich von Hagrid löste und weiterging.

Was hatten die denn nur alle für Probleme? Sahen sie denn nicht, dass ihr Tod schon quasi hinter jedem Gebüsch und Baum auf sie lauern könnte?

Warum befassten sie sich mit solchen Nichtigkeiten?

* * *

„Tom, rück mir nicht so auf die Pelle...", knurrte Harry und versuchte den Älteren von sich zu drücken, der irgendwie annahm er sei seine zweite Haut.

Doch Tom dachte nicht einmal im Traum daran. So nahe wie jetzt war er Harry schon lange nicht mehr.

Wie gerne würde er wieder mit Harry im Bett liegen, ihn berühren, küssen, verwöhnen und zum Stöhnen bringen. Ja, sehr gerne. Okay, er lag noch nie mit Harry im Bett, oder hatte ihn verwöhnt aber gedacht hatte er es schon so oft~

Auf einmal spürte Tom einen Stoss und landete auf dem Boden. Draco hatte ihn natürlich ganz unabsichtlich angerempelt, so dass der Schwarzhaarige endlich von Harry abließ. Grinsend sah er zu dem Jungen, dessen rote Augen gefährlich aufblitzten.

Das war ihr persönlicher Kleinkrieg und der ging gerade in die nächste Runde.

Harry sah sich das nur kurz an und lief schneller vor, als Tom endlich nicht mehr an ihm hing. Sollten die beiden das doch unter sich ausmachen, dann hätte er wenigstens seine Ruhe und könnte nach den Lehrern sehen.

Unbemerkt, da Tom nur eines im Sinn hatte und zwar Draco auf die qualvollste Art umzubringen, schlich sich Harry davon. Genau in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes und betrat ihn mit gehobenem Zauberstab.

* * *

„Was soll das, Blondie? Bist du lebensmüde?", spie Tom und stand knurrend auf, zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn genau auf Draco, der es ihm gleichtat und seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls zückte.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast? Ich bin aus Versehen an dich gekommen. Frag doch Po...ich meine Harry. Der wird dir das bestätigen. Außerdem ist das ganz normal, wenn du dauernd an ihm hängst wie eine Klette. Vielleicht war er es ja, der dich von sich gestoßen hat und du peilst es nicht."

Zähneknirschend murmelte Tom etwas und es lag ihm ein unverzeihlicher Spruch auf den Lippen. Wie konnte es dieser Kerl nur wagen ihm in die Quere zu kommen? Ihm, dem dunklen Lord... bzw. angehenden dunklen Lord.

Niemand stellte in Frage was er tat und erst recht nicht so ein dahergelaufener Lucius Verschnitt. Aber umbringen durfte er Draco nicht, ansonsten hätte er es sich völlig bei Harry verschissen und das durfte nicht passieren.

Apropos Harry, warum sagte sein kleiner schwarzhaariger Liebling eigentlich nichts dazu? Er war so still. Es kam ja nicht einmal ein Knurren, Murren oder ein Schlag auf den Hinterkopf für ihn. Sehr seltsam.

„Harry? Was sagst du dazu? Hat der Kerl Recht? Harry? Harry...", Tom schaute sich um und an dem Platz wo zuvor noch sein selbsternannter schwarzer Engel gestanden hatte war eine gähnende Leere. Auch Draco stutzte und schlug sich dann auf die Stirn.

„Verdammt, der Kerl ist alleine losgegangen. Er ist schon im verbotenen Wald!" Schnell steckte er seinen Zauberstab wieder ein und lief Tom ignorierend, an dem anderen vorbei.

„Alleine in den verbotenen Wald? Aber~ Harry, Harry, du kannst doch nicht einfach ohne mich in den verbotenen Wald gehen, wer soll dich denn beschützen?", ein Wink genügte und ein Plopp später war Tom in den Wald appariert.

„Mein kleiner Schatz. Wo bist du nur.", seufzend schaute sich Tom um und hörte plötzlich einen Schrei.

Auch Draco hörte ihn und lief in diese Richtung. Hoffentlich war es nicht Potter, dachte dieser nur aber im selben Gedankengang fragte sich Draco warum er sich überhaupt Sorgen um den Schwarzhaarigen machte.

* * *

Es waren die vier Mädchen, plus männlichen Anhang, die Bekanntschaft mit zwei äußerst großen Trollen machten. Sybill war es, die schrie und immer wieder darauf hinwies, dass sie es doch war, die ihnen dieses Ende prophezeit hatte.

„Jetzt halt still, Sybill. Wer sagt denn, dass wir hier draufgehen?", murrte Minerva und dachte angestrengt darüber nach was sie tun könnten.

Ihre Aussichten waren sehr schlecht. Pamona hatte sich den Fuß verstaucht als die Trolle auf sie zukamen, Sybill war außer sich, wie immer eigentlich und somit absolut unbrauchbar und Rolanda beschäftigte sich gerade mit dem einen Troll, der wild nach ihr ausschlug. Aber all die Zaubersprüche schienen nicht zu helfen. Als wären die Trolle nicht genug, tauchte ein Dementor auf. Was dieser hier zu suchen hatte fragten sich wohl alle und spätestens mit dem Erscheinen dieses Wesen spürten alle dieses unangenehme Gefühl der Angst... Angst um ihr Leben.

Ihr Patronus, den Minerva auf den Dementor schickte hatte keine Wirkung, auch Albus' Patronus verpuffte gleich wieder. Anscheinend hatten ihre Zauberkräfte nur bedingt Auswirkung auf das, was um sie herum geschah. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie alle aus unterschiedlichen Epochen kamen. Viel zu unterschiedlichen Epochen..

Während es in Albus' Kopf ununterbrochen ratterte und er nach einer Lösung suchte, kümmerte sich Hagrid irgendwie um den Troll. Irgendwie war gut, denn der Troll schien unbesiegbar. Dazu kam noch der Dementor, der insbesondere Minerva gefährlich nah kam.

„PROTEGO MAXIMA", ertönte es plötzlich und eine unsichtbare Wand tat sich um die Lehrer auf, die dadurch geschützt wurden. Auch Hagrid befand sich in diesem Feld und so wurden die Trolle und auch der Dementor für das Erste abgeschirmt.

Ihr Augenmerk fiel jedoch auf Harry und sie kamen auf ihn zu. Einer der Trolle schlug aus und wollte gerade nach dem Schwarzhaarigen greifen da hörte man nur einen weiteren Zauberspruch, der den Troll bewusstlos zu Boden fallen ließ.

„Stupor...", schrie Tom und die Macht des Zauberspruches ließ den Troll nicht nur bewusstlos zu Boden fallen, sondern auch noch fast einen Meter weit gegen den nächsten Baum fliegen.

Der andere Troll ließ jedoch nicht locker und schaffte es nach Harry zu greifen, schleuderte den Jungen gegen einen Baum, so dass dieser sich kurz benommen den Kopf hielt. Wie sehr er doch Trolle hasste...

Wütend blitzten seine Augen auf und er lief auf den Troll zu, der aus irgendwelchen Gründen, einen Schritt zurückwich.

„Du hast gerade einen großen Fehler begangen, Großer. Das erfordert eine angemessene Strafe."

/Wie kann er es wagen ihn zu verletzen. Mein armer, Kleiner...~/

Alle Anwesenden schauten entsetzt auf die Szene, welche sich ihnen nun bot. Albus schluckte und traute seinen Ohren nicht, auch Minerva hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so entschlossen war einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auszusprechen und vor allem diesen Hass aufbrachte, dass dieser auch wirkte.

Ein grüner Strahl kam auf den Troll zu, der nach weniger als einer Sekunde tot zu Boden fiel. Ein Lächeln umspielte Toms Lippen. Ja, dieses Wesen hatte es nicht verdient zu leben. Zu dumm um zu leben und sogar noch dümmer zum Sterben.

Er drehte sich wieder um, wollte eigentlich zu Harry und sah entsetzt wie der Dementor auf diesen zukam. Einen Patronus zu beschwören könnte er vergessen. So etwas wie einen schönen Gedanken hatte er nicht. Jedenfalls noch nicht und wenn der Dementor schaffte was er wollte, dann würde es auch nie zu solch einem schönen Gedanken kommen.

Zu seinem Erstaunen jedoch, richtete sich Harry wieder auf, zückte seinen Zauberstab und ein riesiger Patronus in Form eines Hirsches trat auf den Dementor zu, ließ ihn verschwinden.

„Die versuchen es auch immer wieder, verdammt. Diese blöden Dementoren. Die peilen echt gar nichts!", knurrte Harry und kam auf die anderen zu. Als er bei Tom war, schaute er ihn erst an und lächelte dann leicht.

Okay, Tom hatte ihm geholfen. Dafür verdiente er ein paar Nettigkeiten aber nur ein paar!

„Danke, für dein Eingreifen aber du hättest ihn nicht umbringen sollen. Das war eindeutig zu viel!"

Tom zuckte nur die Schultern, freute sich aber darüber, dass Harry ihm dankte und sogar lächelte. Sofort umarmte er den Schwarzhaarigen, drückte sich an ihn und schmuste sogar leicht.

Das dauerte jedoch nicht lange an. Denn Draco hatte endlich den Weg hierher gefunden und sah besorgt zu Harry. Ja, wirklich besorgt wie dieser feststellen musste. Tom murrte nur leise als Harry sich von ihm löste und auf den Blonden zuging.

„Geht es dir gut? Ich hab einen Schrei gehört und gedacht. Na ja... nicht, dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht hätte, aber...", fing Draco an und griff sich leicht verwirrt an den Kopf. Was gab er da für einen Unsinn von sich?

Als der Troll wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, schickte dieses Mal Draco einen Stupor und der Troll fiel wieder hin.

„Mir ist nichts passiert. Wir sollten hier schnellstens weg, ich glaube nicht, dass der Troll noch mehrere Stupor von euch beiden überleben würde." Er seufzte und überlegte was hier gerade abgelaufen war.

Tom half ihm... meinte es also ernst mit seinem Gerede von Liebe und Draco Malfoy, eigentlich sein Erzfeind, machte sich doch tatsächlich Sorgen um ihn. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

Aber das Schlimmste war ja, dass er anscheinend langsam auf Toms Avancen ansprang. Er fand den Gedanken nicht mehr so abwegig, dass er diesen Jungen vielleicht sogar mögen könnte. Oder mehr?

/Hoffentlich nicht. Verdammt es ist der dunkle Lord!/

* * *

Die restlichen Lehrer wurden zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht. Als sie sich wieder im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum befanden wandte sich Minerva an Harry, zeigte erste Anzeichen von Reue.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es alles so schief läuft. Unsere Zauber haben fast nichts bewirkt... und... na ja, es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hab die anderen quasi dazu gezwungen mitzukommen."

Oh man, seine Professorin, seine Hauslehrerin entschuldigte sich gerade bei ihm! Verdammt, er hätte jetzt gerne etwas um das für immer festzuhalten.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Geht einfach nicht mehr weg, ja? Wir müssen eine Lösung für alles finden und dazu brauchen wir jede Hilfe und niemand, der sich querstellt." Sie nickte nur und ging dann wieder zu den anderen.

Als Harry sich umschaute fiel ihm etwas auf. Tom hing wie immer an ihm, Draco war auch im Raum und wetteiferte mit um den Preis für den bösesten Blick aber Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape fehlten.

Wo waren die denn schon wieder? Sie sollten sich doch nur umsehen.

* * *

**In einem der Kerker ganz tief unten bei den Slytherins**

„Lucius, Ich denke nicht, dass es so gut ist, was wir hier machen...", kam es leise von Severus, der einige Zutaten in den Kessel vor sich tat und eifrig umrührte.

Der Angesprochene stand neben dem Kessel und sah in ein Buch, schmiss nebenbei noch etwas hinein.

„Oh doch, es ist gut. Wir werden den Laden hier mal etwas aufmischen. Dieser kleine Verschnitt von mir, erfährt noch wie es ist sich mir zu widersetzen, Tom bekommt Harry und wird mir auf ewig dankbar sein und die Mädchen sorgen für 'nen bisschen Spaß.", er lachte und übernahm das Rühren.

Severus schielte nur leicht zu dem Blonden und seufzte. Und er? Würde er auch bekommen wen er wollte? Eine Zutat gab er noch hinzu und dann sprudelte der blaue Inhalt des Kessels.

„Ja, jeder wird bekommen, wen er verdient und wen er sich ersehnt", flüsterte Severus und lächelte leicht.

Hätten die beiden Jungen gemerkt, dass sie beobachtet wurden und hätte sie auch das Grinsen des kleinen Geschöpfes gesehen, dann hätten sie sich das Ganze vielleicht noch mal überlegt...

* * *

**TBC**

Wie geht's weiter?

Lucius und Sev bringen ihren Trank unter die Leute

Toms Träume werden wahr?

Dracos Alpträume auch

Harrys Alpträume gehen weiter und nehmen kein Ende XD

Und Liebe liegt wieder in der Luft

Das Chaos auch^^ Und...

Regulus' ‚Tanz' mit dem Wolf XD


	6. Intermezzo

Autor:yume22

Pairing: In diesem noch kein bestimmtest aber wartet das nächste ab XD

Inhalt: Muffins mit einschlagendem Inhalt XD

Thanx an alle Kommischreiber und jene, die noch mitlesen ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 6**

** "Intermezzo"**

* * *

Eigentlich hätte dieser Morgen sehr schön werden können.  
Die Sonne schien, Vögel zwitscherten und nichts, aber auch gar nichts, deutete darauf hin, dass es genau dieser Tag sein würde, der alles veränderte.

Leisen Schrittes schlichen zwei Slytherins über die Gänge Hogwarts.

„Also, ich finde das Ganze immer noch nicht besonders klug, Lucius…", murmelte Severus leise und sah zu dem Blonden, der auf seiner Hand ein Tablett hielt.  
Viele mittelgroße Muffins waren darauf verteilt, die herrlich dufteten und auch noch ziemlich lecker aussahen.

„Sei nicht so eine Memme, Sev, das wird schon werden, ganz bestimmt. Wir müssen sie nur noch dazu kriegen, dass jeder einen Muffin isst… das wird ein Kinderspiel. Okay, wir müssen wahrscheinlich auch einen essen aber dafür hab ich extra zwei für uns, ohne das Mittel gemacht."

Natürlich wusste Severus, dass Lucius zwei von den Muffins nicht präpariert hatte, damit er aber auch zu der Erfüllung seines Wunsches kam war einer von ihnen von ihm selbst gegen präparierte ausgetauscht worden.  
Sollte er Angst haben vor den Wirkungen?

Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Er wusste was sie bewirkten und genauso sollte es sein. Nur er sollte der Einzige sein, der einen stink normalen Muffin aß.

Sie schlichen sich in die große Halle, stellten dort die Muffins auf den Tisch und warteten bis sich alle nacheinander dort einfanden.  
Wie zu erwarten war es Hagrid gewesen, der sofort zu den Muffins rannte und sich einen nahm, gleich davon abbiss. Es sah schon witzig aus wie ein über zwei Meter großer Junge so einen kleinen Muffin verschlang.

Tom hing wie immer an Harry, dessen Augen von einem leichten dunklen Rand umgeben waren, was von seinem Mangel an Schlaf herrührte. Wie sollte man auch schlafen, wenn man nichts hatte außer Sorgen und einen dunklen Lord, der nicht von seiner Seite wich?  
Tom hatte es doch tatsächlich fertig gebracht und sich den ganzen gestrigen Abend plus Nacht in seiner Nähe aufgehalten. Erst als dieser zu ihm ins Bett wollte verhinderte Harry es, in dem er mit seinem Zauberstab direkt auf die Brust des Älteren zielte und wirklich entschlossen genug war einen Crucio auf ihn loszulassen. Das wusste anscheinend auch Tom, der nur abwinkte und sich auf den Boden neben Harrys Bett legte. Na ja, Hauptsache war, er befand sich bei seinem schwarzem Engel, egal ob in dessen Bett oder daneben.

Draco hatte ebenfalls schwarze Ringe um seine blauen Augen. Der Blonde, welcher sonst immer auf sein Aussehen achtete, penibel genau jede einzelne Strähne inspizierte, dass sie auch richtig saß, sah aus als sei er gerade aus dem Bett gestiegen, ohne auch nur einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen.  
Woran das lag?

Nun, vielleicht hatte eine gewisse schwarzhaarige Person nicht minder etwas damit zu tun?  
Vielleicht auch zwei?  
Tom hatte es doch tatsächlich zustande gebracht, bei dem Gryffindor zu bleiben und das die ganze Nacht!  
Nicht, dass es ihn interessieren würde. Nein, niemals, aber irgendwie wurmte es ihn dann schon.  
Dieser Kauz hing viel zu sehr an Harry… bzw. Potter und schmuste sich an ihn wie eine Katze, eine kleine nervige schwarze Katze, die er am liebsten gen Osten schießen würde…

Seufzend über seine eigenen Gedanken, strich er sich einige seiner blonden Strähnen zurück, schielte zu Harry und knurrte leise, als er sah wie sich Tom schon wieder an den anderen schmiegte.  
Wie soll man da bitteschön schlafen? Außerdem hing ihm sein eigener Vater auch noch an der Pelle, hatte er denn nicht schon genug Probleme?  
Das Schlimmste war jedoch, dass er nicht mehr aufhören konnte an gestern zu denken, an den Zwischenfall im verbotenen Wald.  
Das waren echte Sorgen, die er sich um Potter gemacht hatte, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste er als Malfoy nicht einmal was Sorgen, oder Angst um eine andere Person überhaupt waren! Und nun?  
Nun machte er sich seit gestern pausenlos Sorgen um Gryffindors Goldjungen.  
Wie ging es ihm? Was machte Tom mit ihm? Machte dieser wieder einen auf Alleingang usw. Es war zum Verrücktwerden.

Hermine lief neben Blaise und hatte dessen Hand umfasst, sah aber besorgt zu ihrem besten Freund.  
Auch Ron hatte bemerkt, dass Harry ziemlich genervt und gereizt wirkte seit der ganzen Sache, aber wer sollte es ihm denn schon verübeln. Niemand konnte es… immerhin war es Harry, der hier alles zusammenhielt.

So kam es dann auch, dass alle den Weg in die große Halle fanden und die Muffins auf dem Tisch sahen.  
Demonstrativ, damit auch keiner irgendetwas bemerkte nahm sich Lucius einen von dem er eigentlich dachte er sei sicher und bis ebenfalls wie zuvor Hagrid davon ab.

„Muffins? Woher kommen die denn?", fragte Minerva skeptisch und Harry zog ebenfalls irritiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Wir haben sie gebacken…", erwiderte Severus knapp und biss dann selbst in seinen eigenen, der als einziger nichts von dem Mittel beinhaltete. Es war schon günstig, wenn man sich einfach einen herzauberte anstatt zu backen.

„Wieso solltet ihr sie backen und nicht zaubern?", dieses Mal kam der Einwand von Draco, der nicht so wirklich glauben konnte, dass sein Vater jemals auch nur irgendetwas in seinem Leben gebacken haben könnte.

„Weil es doch viel schöner ist etwas selbst zu backen und um ehrlich zu sein hat Severus die meiste Arbeit übernommen. Kommt, nehmt euch jeder einen, es wäre eine Beleidigung sie nicht zu essen."

„Ja, nehmt euch auch einen, sonst esse ich euch alle weg. Sie schmecken wirklich gut. Hier…Pomona, für dich~", verlegen reichte Hagrid dem Mädchen vor sich einen Muffin, die ihn lächelnd annahm und abbiss.

„Okay, da Hagrid ja auch schon einen gegessen hat und noch lebt, können wir es wohl ruhig auch versuchen.", Schulter zuckend griff Harry nach einem Muffin und seufzte wohlig als er abbiss. Ja, so ein bisschen Zucker schadet doch keinem und außerdem machte dieser ja bekanntlich glücklich…

Tom war eh immun gegen sämtliche Mittel und so hatte er nicht wirklich Hemmungen sich einen zu nehmen bzw. von Harry abzubeißen als dieser es gerade tat. Dabei berührten sich ihre Lippen und zum ersten Mal in Toms Leben bekam dieser wohl eine Ohrfeige und freute sich tierisch darüber, strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
Er hatte Harry geküsst, gut kein direkter aber ein indirekter war mehr wert als alles andere!

Sich fast an dem Muffin verschluckend sah Draco was Tom getan hatte und war kurz davor den Muffin zu nehmen und ihn an Toms Kopf zu werfen.  
Murrend kam er auf Harry zu und blieb neben diesem stehen, beachtete dessen verwunderten Blick gar nicht, sondern fixierte einfach nur Tom.

/Der soll es noch einmal wagen…/

Sich die Hände reibend sah Lucius wie alle ihren Muffin verspeisten und lachte leise. Ja, sein Plan ging auf.

Sogar Regulus nahm sich einen Muffin biss davon ab und hielt ihn Remus hin.

„Komm, mein kleines Wölfchen, es gibt nur noch den hier und ich bin bereit ihn mit dir zu teilen, wenn du brav abbeißt."

Hochrot vor Wut aber auch Verlegenheit knurrte Remus den Älteren nur an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lieber verhungere ich elendig als von dir etwas…", doch Weiterreden konnte der Braunhaarige nicht, da zog Regulus ihn schon zu sich und führte ein Stück des Muffins mit dem Finger an den Mund des Kleineren, so dass dieser es zwangsläufig runterschlucken musste.

Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.  
Es war doch sonnenklar, dass Lucius und Severus etwas ausgefressen hatten und diese Muffins genauso so astrein war wie ihr Ruf, also alles andere als astrein.  
Die beiden hatten da irgendetwas reingemischt und er wollte sehen was es bei Remus bewirkt. Zum Glück hatten solche Mittelchen bei ihm schon lange keine Wirkung mehr, wie auch, wenn man schon fast alle intus hatte. Irgendwann reagierte der Körper nicht mehr darauf.  
Aber Remus würde darauf reagieren.

Sein kleines Wölfchen.  
Wie gespannt er schon darauf war~

Was keiner der Anwesenden wirklich registrierte war das kleine Wesen, welches sich auf dem Leuchter bequem gemacht hatte und auf sie herabsah.  
Ein Lächeln umspielte die kleinen Lippen.  
Hätten diese beiden Jungen den Trank nur nicht aus den Augen gelassen, dann hätte es ihn auch nicht mit einer kleinen Zutat erweitern können.  
Einer Zutat, die noch etwas mehr Spaß mit sich bringen könnte als gedacht.

TBC

Sehr kurz, ich weiß aber es ist ja auch nur ein ‚Intermezzo' ^^ Das nächste ist schon in Arbeit. Titel: "Love is all around…"


End file.
